The Commander's Daughter
by DarkMoon2017
Summary: Everyone knows that the commander of the training scouts regiment was tough. But not everyone knows about his daughter. She has promised herself that she will destroy each and every Titan that killed her mother during the Fall of Shiganshina. But what she doesn't know is that a certain boy has the same goal. Pairing: ErenxOC
1. Chapter 1: The Attack On Shiganshina

**Well this is the start of a long attack on titan fanfic! I assume it's going to be long because each chapter will be about what happened in that episode but with my OC in it. Remember you can still vote on the poll and you can choose 3 options. Sooo yeah thank you for reading my fanfics and check out my other stories when you're done with this one. Anyway I think that is all I have to say. Wait! I haven't even finished the series because I'm going to follow it on Toonami so if I don't get something right, please be gentle with the flames lol.**

Ch. 1

"Come along Robina! Were about to leave for the Shiganshina district."

I rolled my eyes as I put the remaining stuff in my backpack. I had packed a couple of outfits, some snacks, my toothbrush, and a bottle of water. Dad had to visit the Shiganshina to help with Wall Maria's Scout Regiment.

My Dad was the commander of the survey corps in Wall Maria. He decided for the family to live inside the walls of wall Rose just to be safe. He was asked to review the scouts and see that they were all going well with their agenda. And of course, my mom and I had to go. It wasn't that bad since I didn't have anything else better to do…..But I still shouldn't be forced! I mean, I am 10 years old! I can take care of myself if the situation comes.

I finished putting all of the stuff in my bag and threw the backpack over my shoulder.

"Okay Mom, I'm coming!"

I yelled as I walked to the front door. My mom was waiting for me and smiled,

"Thank you, sweetheart. We don't need your father getting one of his famous headaches, now do we?"

I giggled and shook my head. My Mom and I looked to see my Dad come in the room with a suitcase in hand. My Dad was bald and he could scare a person just by glaring at them. He didn't scare me though. I had gotten 'special training' to deal with people like him. But I knew he had a soft side that he only showed to my mother and me.

He set his suitcase down and looked at us,

"You two pretty ladies ready"

We both nodded and giggled. He smiled and made a mental check of everything we got. After a few moments, he stopped thinking and opened the front door.

"After you, Ms. Shadis."

I nodded and walked out of the two story house. We tended to live on the wealthier side of wall rose, since Dad was a military officer. You could say we were, 'Upper Middle Class.'

My mom followed me and my Dad locked the door.

"Okay ladies, I've hired a wagon to take us there, so just sit tight."

It turned out that Dad wasn't lying because the wagon had finally arrived. My father greeted the driver and told us to load our things. My Mom and I walked to the back and put our stuff away. My mother kept her purse, as she always did, and got into the carriage. I got in the back and started staring out the window.

My mom got out a bottle of water and a glass. I just assumed she was too good to drink it out of the bottle. But I was too busy staring at the passing-by flowers. The blue tulip-like flowers glistened in the sun as we rolled past them. I looked beyond them to see the huge fifty meter high outer wall. It was topped with soldiers and cannons as they watched over the district of Shiganshina.

I looked back to see my mom had filled the glass with water. She screwed the cap on the bottle and put it back in her purse. But when she reached for her glass, a crack suddenly formed on the tip of it. My eyes widened and she gasped. She turned to Dad and whispered,

"I have a bad feeling about this trip, Keith. A crack like that doesn't just happen."

My Dad tried to calm her down with pats to her smooth hands,

"Look Asuka, nothing is going to happen on this trip. We're going to get there and relax. It will only take a couple of days to review the regiment and then we'll be on our way home. There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

She smiled as they gave each other a quick kiss. I gagged and went back to looking out the window. I smiled as I saw a boy and a girl, my age, running after each other in the field. I sighed and looked down.

I had always wanted a brother or sister to play with. Unfortunately, I was an only child. I tried making friends but everyone was afraid of my father. So I didn't have any friends, but no one dared to bully me about it. Like I said, I can handle my own.

"Your business here?"

My thoughts were interrupted by a guard at the border gate. My father got out of the carriage and put his right fist over his chest. He yelled,

"Commanding officer, Keith Shadis! Here to review the wall Maria Scout Regiment! "

The guard nodded at the information.

"Oh yes, we've been expecting you, sir. We arranged some escorts to get you to your destination, safely. Also, the outside scouts may be returning from their journey so we are sorry for any inconvenience. They will come from the right path and turn so they will most likely trail behind you, sir."

My father nodded and got back into the carriage. I looked out the windows to find four soldiers on each side of the wagon. I also noticed that a crowd of people were staring at us. I smiled and waved, and to my surprise, they did the same. I searched the through the crowd to find the boy and girl from the field looking at us, as well. He smiled as he saw me, making me blush.

My blush was faded by the sound of one of the soldiers escorting us.

"Make way people, we have another military wagon behind us."

I blinked and looked behind us. The soldiers on the wagon behind seemed….depressed. I could hear, what sounded like, a man screaming and crying. I noticed the crowd had abandoned their smiles.

"Don't worry about it, Robina. It's probably just a little problem with the returning scout group,"

My Dad said. I tilted my head at him,

"Returned from what?"

"I'll tell you when you're older…."

"Was it….the Titans?"

My parents looked at me and shook their heads.

"Robina, do not mention those awful creatures. They are the Devil's bidders and they don't deserve to live. Now just sit down and enjoy the ride to the suite."

I pouted and sat back down. The wagon suddenly stopped after about five minutes of riding.

"We're here, Commander!"

My parents stood up and opened the door for me. I stepped out to find a huge house towering over us. There was a person waiting at the front door.

"Oh, you've arrived,"

He said as he grabbed our bags.

"You have the whole house to yourselves for the next couple of days."

I opened the front door and propped myself on one of the kitchen table chairs. The man with our luggage followed behind me and set the bags down. He smiled and bid us farewell.

"Alright, now that we're settled in, I'll be on my way to the military base."

He kissed my mom and gave me a hug.

And with that, he left to review the scouts. I looked around the room as soon as the door shut. It was filled with the 'usual' furniture. The place looked clean, other than the dust emitting from the burning fireplace. I sighed as I finished looking around,

"Robina, what's wrong?"

I shrugged at her.

"There's nothing to do.:

She looked around and nodded.

"Well….Why don't you find someone to play with, nearby?"

My face lit up at the thought and I skipped to the door.

"Just be careful and only talk to children your age. Oh! And be sure that you're back in a couple of hours. I'm making your favorite stew."

I gasped and ran to hug her tight. She smiled,

"Love you, Robina."

"Love you too, Mom!"

I yelled as I ran out of the house. The road was tiled with bricks and there was a two-way path. I went right, as always, and walked down the cobblestone path. I looked around as I walked. The place had an old-fashioned look but looked good, none the less. I looked up to the sky. It looked the bluest it had ever been. The clouds looked fluffy and whimsical as they roamed the skies.

I looked down to see a kid on one of the steps, reading. I tilted my head and walked to him, my blond hair swaying.

"Hey, whatcha reading?"

The book practically jumped out of his hands but he caught it. He looked over his shoulder at me with bug eyes.

"Are you talking to me?"

He asked, pointing at his face. I giggled and nodded,

"Yeah…..so what are you reading?"

I asked as I sat down next to him. He opened his book and showed me the pictures inside. The pictures included stuff I had never seen before.

"You see, there's a huge body of water outside of that wall."

I looked at the tall wall as he talked.

"Were all rounded up in this one place, while there's a whole new world out there!"

I looked at him with a smile.

"You seem really smart. What was your name again?"

"Well, I didn't say my name but I'm Armin."

"Cool! My name's Robina. Has anyone told you that you sound like a preacher?"

He chuckled and closed the huge book.

"No. I don't really talk to people that much. Just my two best friends, Eren and Mikasa."

I nodded understandingly,

"I don't have many friends either. They're all afraid of my Dad."

I said as we both laughed.

"Well, you can be my friend, Robina."

I looked down with a frown.

"I'll only be here for a couple of days."

He looked up in thought,

"You could visit us…."

My face beamed and I nodded. I held my hand out to him.

"So it's a promise?"

He grabbed my hand and shook it.

"It's a promise!"

"Awww, isn't that sweet. Armin-boy here made a new friend!"

We turned to see a group of guys snickering at us. Armin frowned and started packing up his stuff. I stopped smiling and stood up,

"Why don't you guys go back to jerking off!? Leave us alone!"

The guys laughed and walked towards me. He stopped in front of me and bent over.

"And what if I don't!?"

I smirked and punched him in the nose. Blood started to trickle down and he covered his face. One guy grabbed Armin. The other guys came after me. One grabbed me from behind as the other took hold of my neck. I looked to Armin and it seemed they were getting pissed off every time he said something. I glared at the guys.

"If you don't let go of me in three seconds, I'll make you wish you never met me."

They smirked and tightened the grip on my neck.

"1….."

"2….."

I was about to say three but was interrupted by another boy's voice.

"Hey! Leave them alone!"

I turned to see a boy with dark brown hair and green-teal eyes. There was a black-haired girl behind him. I tilted my head at them. Where had I seen them before? Oh! They were the two from the field. Now that I mention it, they were also in the town crowd.

The guys put us down and brought their attention to the boy and girl. They smirked at the boy but started running when the girl stepped forward. I found that hilarious! The boy walked over to us,

"You guys okay?"

Armin and I nodded and stood up. Armin patted off the dust from his shirt and looked at me,

"Robina, this is Eren and Mikasa."

I smiled and waved at them. They did the same.

"Eren, Mikasa, this is Robina."

I grinned at them,

"So you two are the friends Armin was talking about."

Eren smiled and looked at Armin, sternly,

"Speaking of your friends….Why did we have to scare those guys away?"

Armin looked at me and then back to Eren,

"We were just talking and then they started messing with us. They came up to us and Robina punched one of them in the nose."

Eren grinned at me and I smirked.

"Then, they grabbed us. That's when you two showed up."

"Well it looks like you two didn't need us. Robina would've got them,"

Mikasa said. I blushed and gave her a high-five.

"Anyway, what were you two talking about?"

Armin held up his book and Eren nodded.

"I was just telling her that there is a whole new world beyond that wall. The Titans are there also. Those things haven't been here for 100 years. But that doesn't say they're not coming back. They could attack at any moment, even today…."

At that moment, a flash of lightening appeared in the sky and a thick smoke emitted from the wall. We looked toward the wall to see a giant red hand grip it. As soon as that hand gripped, a giant head rose.

All four of us gasped. I touched Eren's shoulder and he gripped my hand.

"What the hell is that!?"

"A….a Titan!"

They all looked at me, with wide eyes, and then back to the Titan. Smoke was rising from his face and he looked all fleshy. He raised his right foot and brought it down to the wall, as if it were a soccer ball. A impact blew a giant hole in the wall, the blast killing hundreds of people already.

We all gasped, once more, as Titans started entering through the hole. I took my hand away from Eren and took a few steps back.

"I…I have to see if Mom is okay!"

Their eyes widened.

"Us too!"

We separated ways and waved goodbye.

"Good luck guys!"

I yelled and they did the same.

I ran up the steps and turned left. The Titans were already terrorizing the town and I knew we had to get out of here. The house came into view and I bolted through the door.

"Mom, mom! We have to go!"

She was sweating and grabbing at things, frantically.

"I know! We need to get to the evacuation boats and find your father!"

She yelled as she yanked my wrist. We ran outside and looked both ways. We saw a person running by.

"Where are the boats!?"

"To the right, Ma'am!"

He yelled as he continued running. We nodded and ran to the right path.

"Mom, where's Dad!?"

"I don't know, Robina! Hopefully he'll…."

Her voice suddenly stopped and I looked at hr. To the side of us was a giant Titan staring down at us like we were ants. It moved its hand to grab us.

"Robina!"

My mom yelled as she pushed me out of the way. The hand tightened around my mother.

"Mom!"

She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Go Robina! Go! I love you! Find your father and get to the boats!"

I choked up a little but obeyed her last command. Tears flowed down my face as I ran as fast as I could down the cobblestone path. I turned back to see the Titan devour my mother into pieces, her blood dripping down its chin. My mother was gone. The person who gave birth to me, fed me, and loved me, was no more. I couldn't even accept it as I continued running. I was sobbing now with the pain of my mother and the soreness of my legs.

The Titan behind me set his eyes on me and followed. I stumbled on the ground as it shook from his footsteps. I couldn't let him get me! I had to run for Mom. But he was too big and fast for me. He grabbed me and lifted me into the air. I screamed and thrashed in his grip.

"No! Please don't kill me! Please don't!"

And as I yelled that, his grip loosened and I started to fall. I slapped at the air but soon felt two warm hands wrap around me. I looked up to see my father. I shoved my face into his chest and sobbed.

"She's dead! Mom's dead! And it's all my fault!"

He put his hand on my back as we swung through the air. The soldiers that had killed the Titan followed closely behind.

"It's not your fault. There was nothing you could do. For now, we just have to focus on getting to that damn boat!"

I nodded and wiped the remaining tears from my green eyes.

"I knew I raised you as a tough girl."

He said with a smile. I gave him a tight hug and he returned it. I broke away and looked around. The town was in utter chaos as the Titans were destroying everything in their path.

I looked away from them to find the boats in my view. My Dad lowered us to the ground and to the guard.

"Commander Shadis, requesting to board this boat!"

"Of course commander! Please step on."

I stepped onto the boat first and went through the people. I sat myself against the wall and brought my knees to my chest. The tears came again and I was not strong enough to hold them back. I looked up to see the guards yelling,

"There is no more room! Start moving the boats!"

The people were screaming at them but the boat began to move. I looked around, from my Dad on the right, to the hundreds of people on the left. My field of vision came to a pair of green-teal eyes. I gasped and started to get up. But I suddenly stopped once I saw Eren and Mikasa's faces. I knew what they went through because I had the same face. I knew they had lost a loved one of their own.

I sat back down with relief and sadness. At least they were alive. I looked for Armin and found him in the middle of the crowd. My shoulders relaxed but tensed when a hand covered them.

"It'll be alright. Robina."

I nodded and looked down.

"We're going to prepare ourselves for the next attack. Then you'll be able to get those bastards back, once and for all."

My fist clenched and I nodded in anger. My head snapped up to see an armored Titan burst through the wall to the gates. I stared at its soulless eyes. When they attack again, I WILL be ready. And I'm going to destroy them all! For mom…..

**God my fingers hurt from typing lol. I wrote like 15 pages then I typed it. Which took like 3 hours but I'm finally done! But that's only ch. 1 soooooo I'm so screwed. Anyway thanks for reading my fanfic and the next chapter will come up soon. Pleas review the story and favorite it! Ahhhhhh! Ok that's it. Thx for reading ! **


	2. Chapter 2: Training for Mom

**And here is chapter 2 of my attack on titan fanfic! I really hope I can type this today because seeing how long the last chapter was, I don't know. Three thousand words don't seem like much but it definitely does when you're typing the dam thing, haha. Well please check out my other stories and PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY! Tell your friends to read it if they like fanfiction and I know they will like it. Lastly, thank you for reading! I wouldn't write it if it weren't for you guys! Okay, here goes chapter 2.**

Ch. 2

Everyone that had survived the Shiganshina attack was now under the protection of wall rose. The wall was crowded now with all of the survivors here. We barely had enough food for ourselves and now we have to feed another thousand people. The town has been handing out food rations at the warehouse and the people are really desperate. Luckily, Dad was smart enough to prepare for this kind of situation and saved a year's worth of food.

When we got home, it was quiet. The sound of my mother's voice was no more and her smile was gone. The only sound you could hear was the door locking. My Dad walked over to the table and put his hands in his face. I stared at him for a good long minute before I ran to my room and shut the door. I just sat there, against the door, and lay on my side. I brought my knees close to my face and the tears began to flow again. I wasn't the tough girl Dad had raised. I was weak and a coward. It was my fault that Mom died because I was too slow and careless. If it weren't for me, she'd still be here by now.

I slept on the floor that night. Not bothering to get in my bed. My tears drifted me off to sleep and my head fell against the door. I woke up to the sound of thunder and rain. I fluttered my puffy eyes open and sat up. I looked out the window to see a wet depressing state of day. Even the weather was mourning for us…..I went into my bathroom and washed my face. I looked up to see a weak blond-haired girl with green eyes. I stared at her and she stared at me. I wanted to hurt her for what she did. She didn't deserve to live while Mother was dead.

"Go to hell!"

I yelled as I punched the mirror. It not even making a shatter, but leaving a blood stain from my knuckles. My father didn't bother coming in, he was feeling the same thing. I held my right fist and continued punching the same spot with anger. I yelped in pain after each punch but couldn't stop myself from doing so. The mirror cracked a little and I stopped. Just a little crack would destroy the girl in the mirror, I was sure of it. But she never left my eyes. I walked over to my bed and rubbed my bloody knuckles as rain poured onto the roof. My father came in with a serious look and said,

"Robina, we're going to start our training."

I looked at him with anger and nodded. I got up from the bed and went into the living room, my Dad closely behind.

"We're going to turn you into a Titan's worst nightmare! Now before we start training, I will warn you that it's going to be hard work. The pain is going to hurt and the bags under your eyes may become too heavy. But we made a promise, a promise to your Mom, that we would stay alive. No matter what happens, we will live on and fight every last titan!"

His words sunk in and a fire burned in my chest. The words spoke to me like God's words in a church. Everything he said was true and we did make a promise. I flipped my hair over my shoulder and looked at him with the most serious look I've ever had,

"I'm ready!"

The streets were filled with desperate hungry people. Children cried in the dark corners of the city. People were fighting over a loaf of bread and it sickened me. We were on our way to the training grounds. My father had become the head instructor of the 104th Trainees squad but that was a year away from now. Enough time to toughen me up and become the soldier deep within I know I can be.

We reached the empty ground and my father but a block of wood in front of me.

"Now you're going to toughen your fist and punch through this block of wood. It doesn't matter how many days it takes because we have a year. Now, one technique you can use is the three inch punch."

He put his fingers together and put the tip of them on the wood. He breathed out slowly and then punched the wood in the center. I gasped as his hand went through the wood almost instantly. He put up a new board and looked at me,

"I've trained my fist so hard that I don't have to use the three inch punch technique anymore. I can just do this."

He punched the board at lightning speed and it broke in half.

"Now you're going to train your fist until you can do that. It's GOING to hurt the first…hundred times. But remember to never give up. If you have that set in your head, you can never lose."

I nodded and he stepped aside for me. I put the tips of my fingers on the center of the wood and punched it. I knew it would hurt, but I didn't think It would hurt that much! I punched again, and the tingling in my knuckles vibrated. I punched again, the punch leaving blood this time. I scrunched my face up in pain but kept punching. The blood was dripping down the board now and my father just stared at me. I stopped after about 15th punch and he yelled,

"Keep punching! Never give up!"

I nodded and continued punching. The pain became unbearable after the first hour and my father noticed.

"Okay, we're going to take a five minute break before we continue."

I collapsed to the ground holding my knuckles. Tears began to form in my eyes but I held them back. I couldn't be weak at a time like this! I stood up after about two minutes and continued punching. My father looked at me with wide eyes but smirked.

"Atta girl! Keep punching!"

And I kept punching, every day, every week. I would even dream about punching that damn block of wood. After about 4 weeks, the pain started to go away. Each punch was easier and faster. And at the end of that month, I had finally conquered that block of wood. I smirked and raised my bloody fist in the air. My dad gave me a pat on the back but then put up another board.

"Punch it again!"

I nodded and punched the block of wood. It started to crack after about the 20th punch and it gave me a new hope of victory. I blasted a hole through the second one with the 30th punch. He board up another board,

"Again!"

This time it only took fifteen punches. Then, ten on the next one. It was as if I had iron knuckles and the wood was just a pillow. I punched the fifth block of wood after five tries and he smirked.

"Alright Robina, if you can show me that you can blow a hole through this last block of wood in one punch, you will be finished with your fist training."

My eyes lit up and I nodded excitingly. He put the block of wood in place and I took my stance. I breathed in and out slowly, focusing on the center of the wood. I brought my fist back and screamed in action. My fist went through the block at lightning speed and I almost fell over with my arm stuck on the other side. My Dad just chuckled and helped me out of the hole.

"You see! You never gave up and now you can punch like a Titan! But the training is not over yet, far from it, actually."

I smirked at him,

"What's next!?"

"Gun control."

I stared at him for a second with a questioning look. He laughed and yanked me to a round of targets.

"As you know, a Titan will die if you slice the back of its neck. However, what most people don't know is that you can also shoot them there too. But the thing is, you have to have perfect aim for it to work. If you miss, you're dead!"

I gulped as he handed me a pistol.

"Now you're going to shoot that target until you get in the bull-zye. It may take weeks like the fist training did."

I nodded and gripped the gun in my hand. I focused my eyes down the barrow and stood still for a moment. The center was in my line of sight and I exhaled before shooting. The gun had little force so I stayed in placed. My blurry vision cleared to see that I had hit the bull-zye on my first try. My father's eyes widened and he rubbed them vigorously. He looked at it and then back at me.

"Do that again."

I nodded and went to the second target. I shot the gun and it hit the same spot as the first target. My Dad couldn't believe his eyes. His daughter had gotten two bull-zye's in a row, on her first try. The pure admiration for me made a tear well up in his eyes. But him being my father, he just sucked it back up. He took the pistol and gave me sniper rifle,

"Now, let's see if you can shoot straight with that."

The gun was kind of heavy in my hands but I could take it. I aimed through the scope and shot it. The force bringing me back a little bit because of my size. The bullet, of course, hit the center. I smirked and gave my Dad the rifle,

"Anything else you got?"

He shook his head and checked off 'gun training.'

We had our lunch that day and got back to training.

"Alright Robina, you have the fist and the guns right, but you also need stamina."

I lowered my head to the ground. Great, now he's going to make me run a freaking mile…

"I want you to run a mile for me, right now."

I sighed and started running. After about two laps, my breathing grew heavy and my legs ached. I finished the mile in twelve minutes. He shook his head,

"Not good enough…You know what's really fun to do with stamina?"

I shook my head slowly and cursed inside my thoughts.

"Suicides!"

My eyes went wide and I swore under my breath. He smiled and told me to do about ten suicides. Once I was done, I fell to the ground, my chest rising heavily. Sweat poured down from my face and my lungs burned. He bent over and blocked the sun from my eyes,

"Are you giving up, Ms. Shadis?"

My eyes shot open and I stood up quickly,

"Hell no!"

He smirked and twirled his fingers, which meant, run a mile. I ran the mile with everything I had and got it in ten minutes. He nodded in improvement,

"Better. But you can do better."

I nodded and started running again. I suddenly stopped when I hand grabbed my shirt,

"That's enough for today, Robina. Let's go home and eat a warm dinner made by me!"

I was relieved to hear that we were done. But eating my Dad's cooking was like sickness training in itself. We made it home and I sat down at the table. My father set a plate down and I looked at it. It was something I couldn't identify. It was brown, but white at the same time. I tilted my head at him,

"What is this?"

He smiled,

"It's a surprise."

I stared at him, suspiciously, as I picked up my fork. I slowly brought it down on my plate and scooped up a piece of the unknown substance. I put it in my face and tasted it. I slapped my hands over my mouth as I ran to the bathroom.

"Holy shit!"

I could hear my Dad's laughter as I threw up my lunch. I collapsed beside the toilet and panted. I dragged myself back to the kitchen and back to the table. I sighed and looked down at my plate. It had a leg of chicken on it and white rice. I looked at him with a sparkle in my eyes.

"You deserve it, kiddo!"

I pumped my fist up in the air and ate the long-awaited dinner.

The next few months weren't a walk in the park though. The training was a four-step program. The third stage was how to deal with pain. This was the hardest part for my father and I. Mostly because he had to beat his daughter until she could take it, no problem. I had bruises and cuts everywhere. But he never hit me in the face. He said it was too pretty to hurt because it looked like my mother. But that did not stop him from hurting everywhere else. I always told myself that he was doing it for my own good. I never cried once but you better believe I wanted too. At about this point, my chest started to develop with breast at an early age. So he didn't want to give me breast cancer or anything. My looks started to toughen up, but not in a 'tomboy' kind of way. You could say I was the prettiest girl in wall rose at the time. My father was proud and so was I.

After eight months, I had finished three stages of the training program. This would usually take a normal person a few years to complete. But I wasn't normal, I was special. I could punch through a block of wood, shoot my target without ever missing, and endure pain like a champ. My father couldn't believe that I had grown in such little time. But the death of my mother toughened me up. I was 11, but acted 14.

The last part of my training was balance and swordplay. I had to master the art of the sword and learn how to use the 3D maneuvering. He lifted me up in this belt that had wires connected to the top. I stayed my balance and sat still. My father nodded and lifted me up higher. The height increased the difficulty of balancing the wires. For a second, I thought I would almost fall but I barely kept my balance. I was a rowdy one, but I knew to stay still when I needed to. He lowered me and checked off balance. He then handed me a sword.

"Alright, now you're going to learn how to use a sword. You will be using the 3D equipment, while you slash at hanging dummies. You're not going to get it the first time for sure. This is not guns, this is swords. Now let's go!"

I nodded and put on my equipment. I swung through the air with a little difficulty at first. But I quickly got used to it and flew through the air with ease. The dummies swung down from the trees and I missed the first few. My anger began to build up but I kept control. I had finally hit the 7th target but not in the center. I landed and my Dad patted my back.

"I think your better at using guns, honey."

I laughed and nodded.

"I still need training in swords but I know I will master it eventually!"

"Indeed. Now you're going to help the new trainees right? They are going to really hate me and they need a sweet girl to lean on."

I shook my head at him,

"Nah. I will help them but I'm still going to act serious, hehe."

"That's fine with me. Now if anybody bullies you, I want you to shoot them, okay."

I smirked and nodded. My Dad just gave me a license to kill, haha. But I'm sure I'm not going to shoot anybody. But I will act like a total bitch to them because I can punch through a fucking wall, bitches! I can't wait for those trainees!

A whole year had passed by and I was a war machine, just waiting for the Titans to arrive. The trainees had arrived and all stood in rows. Each one had a brown jacket that had the crest of wall rose on it. Each had a serious look and I admired them for that. But they were in for years of sweat, pain, and blood. I laughed under my breath as I leaned on the wall behind my Dad.

"Straighten those spines, piss-ants! The 104th cadet boot camp starts now! All me to introduce myself! I'm commodore Keith Shadis and you will grow to hate me! Training is going to be a white-knuckle ride through hell! If I've done my job, you'll be waking up in cold sweat from memories of this place, every night for the rest of your miserable lives! Right now, you nothing, livestock! But over the next three soul-crushing years, you'll learn to take down your own goliath! Remember this moment when you come face to face with them! Because here's where you ask yourself, Am I a fighter!? Or am I feed!? Am I going to be ground up to pulpy human flesh between boulder-sized insiders!? Or am I gonna be the one to bite!?"

I smirked at my father's speech and looked into the crowd of cadets.

"I wonder if Eren, Armin, and Mikasa are in that crowd,"

I whispered to myself.

**Phew! That's the end of chapter 2. My fingers f-ing hurt! Robina is so badass! But yeah this one was a lot about the training and crap that she has to do. But the next chapter will get into the romance part of the story. Soooooo yeah that's all I have to say. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Chapter 3: First Day

**This is chapter 3! I really don't know what I'm writing when I start a chapter so I'm just going with my gut and putting the first thing I think of. So don't judge me! Okay, you can judge me, but be nice! Anyway PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND FAVORITE IT OR JUST FREAKIN READ IT AND STOP LISTENING TO ME! But seriously, it takes like 1 minute to review, guys. You can waste one minute of your life, writing a review for one of my stories! Finally read my other stories on my profile and thanks for reading! **

Ch. 3

The sun that day was blistering hot. I kind of laughed as sweat poured down some of the trainees faces. Half of them looked calm and strong. The other half looked frightened and not cut out for the kind training they were getting into. Some of them looked like they wouldn't even make it on the first day, which meant that it was back to the fields for them.

My father finished his speech and began the interrogation of the trainees. I also had to walk through the lines of people to just see if they could hold my gaze. What would really make them fear me was that I held my own, custom made, pistol in my hand. I had one pistol in my right hand and the other one in the left holder on my hip. I had on a brown jacket with the crest of wall rose sewn in it. My light green shirt only covered my breast and shoulders, showing off my white smooth tummy. I had booty shorts that were white with a brown sash around my waist. The last part of my outfit was my light brown high-heeled boots that covered all the way to my thighs, leaving a part of my thighs revealing. My golden blond hair was in a long high pony tail with a green bow holding it up. I decided to let my bangs just stay where they are, it looked good that way. And, in case you didn't notice, I favorite color is green. It as my Mom's favorite color as well…..

I stood behind my father as he stopped as the first row of trainees. I knew how this would work. He would yell at them until their legs felt like jelly. He told me to shoot anybody if they looked suspicious but I didn't really feel the need to. I could just break their face in with my brown-gloved fists. I waited for him to make his stride about twenty-five feet ahead before I started looking the trainees up and down. A few of them glanced at me but then looked away when I looked at them directly. I walked slowly and strongly through the row. But that's when I heard my father.

"Hey mop-top!"

"Sir!

I looked in the direction of my father's voice.

"What do they call you, maggot!?"

"Armin Arlert from Shiganshina, sir!"

I gasped as I saw Armin standing there with his fist over his chest. Why was he here!? I knew he wasn't cut out for the training corps. And if he's here, then that means that Eren and Mikasa might be here, too.

"Wow, seriously? Why would your parents curse you with such a dumb name!?"

Oh Dad…..please loosen up on him.

"It was my grandfather's, sir!"

My Dad got right in his face now.

"Cadet Arlert, why is a runt, like you, here!?"

Armin shut his eyes,

"To help humanity overcome the Titans."

Of course, he would say that…

"That is delightful to hear! You're gonna be a great light snack for them!"

He turned Armin around and continued on to the next person. I sighed in relief and decided to continue my interrogation. My father's yelling became louder and louder with each person and I was glad I was his daughter. I continued down the path slowly and that's when I saw the two. Eren and Mikasa. My eyes went wide at how different they look now. I hadn't seen them for about two years but they already looked different. My father just passed by them and I knew why. They glanced over at me but didn't seem to remember who I was. I had changed to so I didn't mind it. I decided that I was going to act tough and mean, like my Dad, around them. My high heel, hitting the ground, was the only thing you could hear in the row. But then I heard a faint whisper behind me.

"Geez, I didn't know they let sluts command the trainees."

I stopped and stood in place for a second. I turned around slowly and faced the two guys that said it. I glared at them before I spoke.

"What did you say?"

He didn't speak and just stared at me. I decided to yell this time.

"What did you say!?"

My father stopped his yelling and looked at me. He smiled and crossed his arms as everyone looked at us. The pathetic guy said,

"I didn't say anything."

I stepped forward a little,

"No, I heard something. If you think you deserve to be in the training corps, then you must have the balls to say it to my face!"

He sweat dropped and looked to his friend, who was looking away.

"I'm waiting….."

He stuttered as he talked,

"I said….that…you were a….."

"A what!? Say every word you said exactly!"

"I said…..'I didn't know…they let…..sluts….command…..the trainees…."

I smiled and tilted my head,

"And what makes you think I'm a slut?"

"By…..the way…..you're dressed….."

I stood up straight and put my gun in my holder, everyone still looking at us. I looked at the guy again,

"Punch me."

He widened his eyes.

"Wh….what?"

"I said…punch me!"

He nodded slowly and put up his fist. He punched with his right fist and I smirked. I dodged the punch and grabbed it wrist tightly. He flipped to the ground, still in my hold.

"Now you listen here…" I said as I put my foot on his head. "Only scums say things like that! If you're going to be part of the military, you're going to have to stop acting like a pussy! If I hear you say it again, it's back to the fields! And I must warn you, I have special hearing!

I yelled as I threw his arm to the ground. I started to walk away but stopped when I hear him yell,

"You fucking bitch! I'll kill you!"

I could sense that he was rushing at me, sloppily. I pulled my right gun out and shot his two legs instantly. He fell to the ground holding them and crying. My Dad seemed proud by the smirk he had on his face. I walked over to the crying boy and bent over.

"You know this all happened because you said one little word….Get him out of here!"

Two people started to drag him away and I waited for him to be out of sight.

"Anybody else feel like talking!?"

I looked around and all of the trainees stayed silent. I put the gun in my holder and turned back to my path.

"I didn't think so…"

I glanced at Eren and Mikasa and they seemed like they enjoyed that. I smiled to myself as I walked past them. I am so badass! I looked to where my father was and he had started hus yelling again.

"And who do we have here!?"

"Jean Kirstein, from the Trost District, sir!"

"And why are you here, cadet!?"

"To join the military police, sir."

I snorted and continued walking. I noticed some of the other trainees did the same.

"The best of the best!"

I knew my father was going to get this guy real good, hehe.

"That's nice. You want to live in the interior, do ya?"

"Yes!"

My Dad head butted the boy and he fell to the ground with his head in his hands. I knew what that felt like…..and believe me, it didn't feel good. My Dad said something like, 'don't want to hear your shit….blah blah blah….act better if you want to join the military voice.' I was too busy holding in my laugh. My Dad was really getting them now. He had been bullying a freckled boy and the boy seemed like he would pee his pants. Another guy was stupid enough to put his left hand over his chest. Ugh…

I continued my walk, talking to a couple of cadets along the way. I looked forward to see he was still scolding the boy. I looked beyond and my eyes went wide. A girl was eating a potato like there was no problem. I crouched in place and put my face in my hands. The cadets around me looked somewhat worried at my behavior. My Dad turned to me in confusion. I just pointed at the girl and he turned around. He couldn't believe his eyes. He dropped the boy.

"Hey, you there…..what do you think you're doing?"

She looked around, as if he wasn't talking to her and took another bite of the potato. Stupid bitch….

"You are officially on my shit list! Just who the hell are you!?"

She gulped before she spoke. She said her name and the village she was from.

"Sasha Blouse, huh? And what is that your clutching in your right hand!?"

"A steamed potato!"

I didn't have to hear the rest. I knew she was going to be punished…hard! My head shook and I collapsed to the ground.

"Are you asking me why people eat potatoes? I'm surprised you don't know, sir."

I think she just called my Dad a dumbass…..I got up from the ground and walked over to them. My Dad wasn't saying anything. I leaned to his ear and said,

"Just calm down. She's just a rookie. Just go easy on her and make her run."

He didn't say anything and we were both interrupted by the 'potato girl.' She had broken half of her potato and was offering it to us.

"Here, have half."

"Have half….really?"

He was getting pissed now and I grabbed the potato. I threw it about thirty yards to my right. I walked away and my Dad stayed silent. I was right, as always, and Sasha was running the rest of the day. I had to watch her run and make sure that she did run. I looked over to see all the guys were watching. You could hear the sound of the wagon of drop outs behind me. I smirked and shook my head. Good riddance.

She had run like five miles so I decided to join all of the other cadets in the mess hall. I took in a deep breath and opened the door. They all looked at me and went silent. I had my scary face but then it turned into a smile. I waved my hand at them.

"Oh please! I'm not a bitch all the time!"

Their shoulders seemed to relax and they smiled at me.

"But if you insult me, I'll kill you, hehe."

I knew the relaxation wouldn't last long, haha. I walked to a table filled with bread and took a piece. I looked around to see a group of people surrounding the table. I tilted my head and flipped my hair, walking over to them. They were all talking to Eren and asking him questions about Shiganshina.

"So what were they like?"

Eren dropped his spoon and covered his mouth. I glared at them.

"They were like man-eating bastards that killed everything in sight. They didn't care who they ate as long as they had their snack….."

They all looked at me with shock. I leaned back onto the table.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was there too. It was the worst day of my life and they took someone special away from my father and me."

Eren's eyes widened.

"Anyway, stop asking him questions. The memories aren't very pleasant if I recall them myself."

Eren smirked.

"Those Titans aren't that big of a deal. I've waited years to be trained as a soldier. And it's all sinking in. I'm joining the scout regiment and sending them all to hell. I'm gonna butcher them all."

I smiled at his brave words.

"Are you crazy or something? That's like a death sentence."

"Well you seem to want to live in the interior rather than see a Titan."

"Look, I'm stating the facts….."

"Are you trying to pick a fight!?"

Eren yelled as he stood up. I stepped in between them and looked to Jean.

"We don't need to hear shit from someone who is training to be in the military police."

His eyes widened and he looked away.

"Anyway, cut the shit or I'll shoot both of your asses."

The bells to go to bed started to ring and they looked back at each other.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Put it there, kid."

Jean said as he held his hand up.

Eren apologized also and slapped his hand. Mikasa followed him as he began to leave. I looked to Jean and saw a blush rise on his cheeks as Mikasa walked past him. I laughed out loud and followed behind her. I laughed again as he made a fool out of himself, trying to talk to her. The two continued to walk back to the dorms. I followed close behind because I had a dorm all to myself, hehe. They were talking to each other about Mikasa's hair being too long.

"How short do you think it should go?"

I stepped forward.

"Maybe shoulder-length. It will look good."

I said with a smile. She gave me a slight smile and we continued walking. I noticed Eren kept glancing at me every now and then.

"Sooo….you said you saw the Titans as well?"

I nodded and looked at him.

"Yes I did. Don't you remember?"

He tilted his head in confusion and I sighed. I put my hand on his shoulder and his eyes went wide. He put his hand on my hand and squeezed it. I smiled,

"You're…"

"There you go….."

I said as I fastened my pace to the dorm. Eren looked at his hand.

"Eren, who is she?"

Asked Mikasa.

"I think that was…Robina….."

I walked to the dorm to find Sasha had finished running and was panting on the ground. I shook my head and was about to touch her but she leapt off the ground and snatched bread away from a blonde girl. I yelped in surprise and stared at her, as she scarfed down the bread. A girl came to talk to them and I walked over,

"You three! Don't you think you should be getting to bed?"

They nodded and took 'potato girl' in their arms.

I walked over to where I was sleeping and unlocked the door with my key. I closed the door shut and laid down on the bed. It was a long day but I think the trainees got through it fine, hehe. I took off my boots and got under my covers.

"Tomorrow is balancing. I wonder how that will turn out."

I said to myself with a smile. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep, thinking about the warmth of Eren's hand when he grabbed mine.

**And there you go! That is the end of chapter 3. I know I said that each chapter would be that episode, but I decided to put the rest of this episode in chapter 4. Just because I'm tired and it's 2AM. You can't really blame me, lol. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND READ MY OTHER STORIES AND THEN REVIEW THEM! IT TAKES 1 MINUTE! Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Days till Graduation

**And this is chapter 4! I can probably write episode 3 and 4 in this one just because it's the middle of the afternoon and I'm not tired. I hope chapter turns out good though, haha. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY! IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME IN MY WRITING. AND PLEASE CHECK OUT MY OTHR STORIES. IF YOU LIKE NARUTO, THEN YOU WILL LOVE THEM. BUT ENOUGH ABOUT NARUTO, LET'S GET BACK TO SOME ATTACK ON TITAN!**

Ch. 4

I woke up gently today. The bright rays of the sunrise forced my eyes to flutter open. I kind of laid there in the bed for a minute but finally got out of bed. I had to wake up, at least, one hour before all of the trainees. My dorm had its own shower so I wasn't complaining. I turned on the water and sighed when the warm water woke me up. I used the showerhead to get my smooth back, my skin shivering from the water. I wet my blond hair and it fell all the way to the back of my thighs. As soon as I deemed myself clean, I turned off the water and dried myself off. All of the other trainees have to shower together in a locker room, hehe. Unlucky bastards.

I put on my usual outfit and fixed my hair, the way it always looked. I patted my face, just as a way to finally wake me up, and walked out the door. The bells had ringed about 15 minutes after that and I stood in front of the boys' and girls' dorms. They all slowly came out in their nightwear and I smiled and yelled,

"Rise and shine! I want all of you to take a shower in the locker rooms and then meet me in the mess all in twenty! Hygiene is as important as your training so I don't want you smelling like shit!"

All I heard was moans and groans from the girls. I tilted my head and walked in the boys' dorm. It was nice to see all of the guys shirtless but they still didn't look like they were up so I repeated what I yelled from the girls. They just nodded and went into their locker room. I really hope they didn't see my blush. I'm still a girl, you know!

After waking up the cadets, I made my way to the mess hall. They all came in the hall and waited for my instructions.

"Okay guys, today were going to be training our balance so that you can use the 3D gear. So I want you all to get a good breakfast and be ready in about forty minutes."

They nodded and got their food. It was like chicken and dumplings but…not…..chicken and dumplings. But it was eatable so it was okay. I walked down the rows of tables, listening to the conversations of the cadets. The girls seemed to be talking about which boy thy liked. The boys seemed to be laughing about who had a small dick in the showers. I decided to listen on this one because it would give me some dirt on the trainees.

"Well Connie, we all knew you weren't big, haha."

"Shut up!"

"Okay, okay….I'm actually surprised that Armin had a big one, haha."

I giggled and continued to listen. Armin blushed in shyness but shook his head.

"Well…it's not as big as Eren's…"

The boys nodded in agreement and I shook my head. The things these guys talk about…..I left the boys table and went to the girls table. They all looked at me and I leaned on their table.

"You know the guys are talking about the size of their dicks over there…."

I said with a grin. All of the girls blushed and giggled.

"Watch this."

I said as I turned to the guys.

"GOD GUYS! WE DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT YOUR DICKS!"

They all gasped and blushed while the girls and I giggled. I had never had this kind of talk with other girls. It felt….nice. We just talked about normal girl stuff and they treated me like a friend and not a bitchy officer. But the forty minutes were up and it was time for me to be an officer again. I stood up from the tables and stood at the doors.

"Alright cadets! Follow me to the balancing grounds."

They all got up and followed me, as they were told. We reached the grounds and my father was waiting for me. I ran to stand right next to him and we started,

"It's aptitude test time, so listen up! There is no place for you here if you cannot perform!"

We began putting the trainees in their belts and lifted them up.

"Fail and you'll be shipped to the fields!"

The cadets seemed to get the hang of it, especially Mikasa. I nodded in approval and she smiled, slightly.

"Good job, Mikasa. You have perfect stillness!"

But not everyone was doing so well as I turned to face Eren. He was upside down and hanging. I sighed.

"What is your major malfunction, Jaeger! Straighten yourself up!"

My Dad yelled at him. I looked around ti see some of the trainees snickering or laughing. I turned to them

"Do not laugh at your teammates! If they can't trust you then what will you do when you have to work together and kill a Titan!? Shut the fuck up or leave!"

They stopped snickering and stayed silent. I looked at Eren's face and it showed complete helplessness. I really felt sorry for him. So I was going to help him tonight. It seemed that Armin and Mikasa had the same idea. I walked up to them and smiled.

"Hey guys. Are you trying to help Eren too?"

They nodded and Eren's eyes went wide.

"Robina….you came to help me?"

I nodded and heard a gasp from Armin. I turned to him and smiled.

"I told you I would keep that promise, Armin."

He closed his mouth and grinned.

"It's…..really nice to see you Robina."

I nodded and helped Eren in his belt.

"Okay, just focus on your balance and you should be good to go. Then distribute your weight evenly on your belt and legs. Loosen up your stance a bit also."

"Okay. A loose stance but balanced. Let's try it."

Armin lifted him up and we stared at him. He yelped and fell forward, hitting his head on the ground hard. Mikasa and I gasped. I ran over to him and unbuckled him.

"Ou…..ouch….."

"Oh my god, Eren. Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly but blood began to trickle down his face. I took out a bandage from my pouch and wrapped it around his head.

"There you go. Let's get back go to the mess hall."

We got there and we sat Eren down at one of the tables. Some guys began to talk about how he was useless and I turned to them. I cleared my throat to get their attention and patted my gun. They gulped and looked away. I looked at Eren and he seemed out of his mind. I clapped in front of him and he yelped in surprise.

"There's still time to train before the test. So there's no use worrying."

"How pathetic…..How can I kill a Titan if I can't even stand up straight?"

Mikasa looked down.

"I think you should give up being a soldier and let that dream die."

My eyes went wide.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to walk away!"

I slammed my fist on the table. They all looked at me. I lifted my head up in anger.

"Eren, I know you can do this. I know how determined you are. And Mikasa, I know your just saying what you think but you should at least encourage him. Telling him something that dishonoring is shameful and you know it."

Mikasa looked down as the bells rung. Eren stared at me in disbelief.

"Robina….."

I shook my head and walked away. I walked out of the mess hall and went into my dorm. I sat down on my bed and gripped the bed. Maybe I was a little harsh with her. Whatever. Eren, I know you can pass this test.

The next day came quickly as the sun. I did the daily routine and saw Mikasa in the mess hall. I walked up to her and she looked up. I sat down across from her.

"Look Mikasa. I thought about it and I realized that I was a little harsh. I'm really sorry how I talked to you and I know you were just telling him the facts. But…..I don't know….I snapped…."

She put her hand on my shoulder.

"It's okay. I'm glad you stopped me while I was ahead."

I nodded and smiled at her.

We all had finished our breakfast and made our way to the training ground. It was time for Eren to prove to us that he could do this. He put on his blt and my father and I stood in front of him.

"Eren Jaeger, are you ready?"

"Yes sir!"

He had a look of determination and I smiled slightly. Come on Eren. You can do this.

"Proceed."

They started lifting him up and my heart rate began to rise. Eren began to lift in the air and he stayed balanced. Everyone cheered behind us and I couldn't help but smile a little. But then I heard a click from his belt and he fell forward again. Eren started to freak out and my Dad lowered his head. I whispered to him.

"Change his belt. I heard a click."

He nodded and yelled to the cadets.

"Lower him, exchange belts with Jaeger."

With the new belt, he balanced almost perfectly. I turned to my Dad and he nodded.

"The belt you had was defective, going to have to crack a couple of skulls for this."

The people behind us seemed amazed.

"You made the cut! Now keep training, cadet!"

Eren cheered and he grinned at me. I blushed a little and grinned. I knew you could do it. I knew you had the determination. He was going to succeed no matter what.

"Come on slow pokes!"

I yelled as I zipped through the trees. I looked down to see my father on his horse leading the way. The cadets followed me in their 3D gear and I smirked with the wind in my face. Eren zipped right next to me and I smiled.

"See, I knew you could do it!"

He grinned at me through the wind.

"Thank you!"

I laughed and flew past him at lightning speed.

"But you still can't beat me!"

"We'll see about that!"

He said as he increased his speed. But, of course, I won.

It had been 2 years since that day when Eren passed. I had really gotten to know the three from Shiganshina, since then. They were definitely my best friends and I loved them. But for the sake of the military, I still had to act tough to all of the cadets. But they knew I had a sweet side. They knew that if they pissed me off, they would either get shot or the shit beaten out of them. Luckily, I have been very…..patient with most of the cadets. I knew they loved me but still hate my father. My Dad was only nice to me, hehe. I know he has gotten to like the cadets by his attitude over the years. And, of course, Eren was his favorite. But I didn't know why. I noticed that when I'm with Eren I always seem to blush a little bit. I can't freaking help it! I don't know what's wrong with me. I guess I just get lost in his emerald eyes that just shine in the….see I did it again! We're all fifteen now and we both have grown since two years ago. My chest has grown to a good big size that the guys just love to stare at, hehe. My hair has stayed the same but still as sexy as ever. Eren has grown some muscle and his voice a little deeper. I had made fun of him last year for his voice cracking. It was fucking hilarious because he would blush every time he did it. The look in his eyes hasn't changed though. The look of determination. Mikasa had grown to be a very mature woman but still stuck by her friends at all times. Armin had gotten way stronger since then and maybe a little smarter. He's an f-ing genius and he usually helps Eren with his homework. I still can't believe how we all have grown in just two years….

Today, the cadets had to run with backpacks on their backs. It was pouring down rain and it was pretty muddy. My father and I stayed on horseback as we lead the cadets. I noticed that Armin was falling behind and so did my dad.

"Your boots water-logged, Arlert!? Let's see some hustle!"

Armin was huffing and puffing with the pack on his back.

"If it's too heavy, drop it and leave it in the mud! The Titans will have easier work digesting you without all of the excess baggage. "

I heard a 'damn it' from Armin and sighed.

"Come on, Armin! You can do better than that!"

I yelled.

Reiner Braun had gotten Armin's pack and helped him keep up. I frowned and rode ahead. But was shocked to see Armin run past me with his bag. I smiled and rode up next to him.

"Atta boy!"

The next day we had dummy practice. The cadets would search for the decoy and then slash at it, as if it were a Titan, Annie and Jean being the best of the group. Annie was one of those people that was hard to get along with. But she got along with me just fine. I guess she admired my badassness and decided to be my friend. I didn't care. Jean was still smart-ass as ever. He always got into fights with Eren but I always broke it up. He still had a horse face after the two years, haha. Sasha was still kind of stupid but she was good, nonetheless. Connie was okay and still got teased for his umm…..small…..ding-a-ling…

It was time for Mikasa and Eren to slice the dummies and Mikasa did it perfectly. Eren hadn't gotten deep enough and scolded himself for doing so. His determination made me love him and everyone else admire him. He was definitely getting in the top 10 if I had anything to do about it.

The next day, being hand-to-hand combat. I smirked as people were being thrown to the ground. Eren had gotten Reiner and I laughed as I watched them.

"Not so Hard, Eren!"

He laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. He helped Reiner up and they began talking. I looked to Annie who was just walking through the fights. Reiner had gotten in her face and she had gotten that glare I knew over the years. I walked over to them. She brought her fists up and Reiner pushed Eren towards her. I laughed,

"Come on Eren. Show her what you're made of."

He nodded and lunged forward. She ducked and kicked his shin, him going to the ground.

"Son of a…..That was a dirty move."

Eren said as he tried to get up. He groaned in pain and fell back to the ground. I smirked.

"Well that didn't take long…..What about you Reiner?"

"You know the drill, take up the dagger."

He said. Annie sighed and flipped Eren in the air. He fell to the ground with a loud thud and I crouched next to him.

"Wow Eren, you just got your ass beat by a woman….."

He was too busy groaning in pain to tell me to shut up. I looked to Reiner.

"Well?"

He backed away and he got nervous.

"Well not exactly….."

"No. Go get her,"

Said Eren from his flipped position. Annie looked to me and I nodded, which meant

'Kick his ass!'

"Get ready here I come…"

I blinked and it was over. I looked at the two guys on the ground as Annie walked away.

"God, you two fucking suck, haha."

They just groaned in response.

The mess hall had been like it always on. Eren and Jean got into a fight about the interior and I didn't have to break it up this time. Eren flipped Jean right on his ass and Annie and I gasped. I heard a knock at the door and I opened it to see who it was. I smirked and opened it for everyone to see.

"Would someone care to explain the little ruckus I heard just now? I do hope that everything's alright…."

Mikasa raised her hand and said.

"Sasha passed some gas, commander."

I burst out laughed and couldn't help myself. I fell to the floor and held my stomach as it began to hurt. Sasha began to freak out now.

"Why am I not surprised? For the love of god, learn some self-control!"

And with that he left and everyone busted out laughing. Sasha tried to get mad but forgave Mikasa for shoving a piece of bread in her mouth. Eren and Jean just stared at each other the rest of the night. I stopped laughing and stood up, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Oh god. Anyway, goodnight cadets. Get some rest!"

They all nodded and smiled.

The next day was the graduation ceremony. 218 graduates graduated. An average number.

"Do you have heart!?"

"Sir!"

I stood by my Dad as he yelled.

"As of this moment, you have three options open to you! Choose wisely. The Garrison regiment, whose job is to guard the wall! The scouting regiment, who wipes out the Titans and takes back what was ours! And the MP regiment, who protects the king at all costs. Those that have the option of MP have already been named. Everyone take a look, these are your top 10!"

We looked at them with admiration. Eren had made the top 10, Mikasa too! It was their time to shine. Now they have to get ready for the Titan's next attack.

And I will be there with them.

Right next to Eren.

**And there you go! God I'm tired. Lol the episode was long and I still hadn't finished it. But the next chapter is… well you know what it's about….. I would like to thank you for reading the story so far and waiting for the upcoming chapters. I will try to write the next chapter tomorrow but again, it's kind of hard, lol. PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY, IT HELPS ME ALOTTTTTT! THEN CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES! Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Scouting Regiment

**It is time for another chapter of my Attack on Titan fanfic. I haven't really gotten the time to write on this one because I was finishing another fanfic of mine. If you want to check out my other stories, than you can do so by clicking on my name. -_- PLEAS REVIEW THE STORY, IT TAKE 1 MINUTE TO REVIEW AND I KNOW YOU ALL HAVEE HANDS BECAUSE YOUR ON THE COMPUTOR! UNLESS YOU'RE LIKE SUPER FLEXIBLE, REVIEW! THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!**

Ch. 5

I don't know why everyone was so surprised that Eren was joining the scouting legion. I mean, that was what he was going for in the first place. The look of determination in his eyes should be enough to not even ask but the cadets did, of course. I looked over to see Jean sitting there, looking all blue. I smiled a little bit and sat across from him. He looked at me but still kept his palm on his chin.

"Alright Jean, what's wrong?"

He looked away and blushed a little.

"Nothing."

"Mmmmhmmm, and do you think I believe that?"

He gave me a shocked look and I giggled at him.

"We've been here for three years and you're still shocked at my straightforwardness."

He huffed and took a sip of his mug.

"How, in god's name, did I get ranked under Eren? Tsk!"

I nodded and leaned on the table.

"Ahh…so that's why you're pissed. Listen Jean, training is over and so the rankings so really matter anymore. You made the military police and you're the best of the best. So just forget about it, okay."

He smiled a little and nodded.

"Are you insane!?"

Everyone turned to the crowd surrounding Eren.

"How many people have died!? We're talking a fifth of the population here! If that doesn't paint a picture for you, I don't know what does. This is our life now. We can't beat them."

Everyone stayed silent until I stood up from my chair and made my way to the crowd.

"Yeah? So what!?"

I could feel the sense of Eren making a scene. I stepped in quickly and spoke for him.

"If we don't believe we can beat these bastards, then we can't! They aren't like five years ago when we barely knew anything about them. We've made progress and we shouldn't let that go away with false hope. Besides, you'll have me on your scouting team as well."

The cadets gasped and went silent except for the blonde in front of me.

"But…..you're a commanding officer! What about that, huh!?"

I waved him off.

"You do know I'm the same age as a lot of you. My Dad trained me to fight Titans and that's what I'm going to do! If I die…then…..that's life."

They all just stood there with wide eyes. I walked to the front door and turned around to face them.

"Tonight's the final night I will say this to you cadets and might even be the last time we see each other. But I just want to say…..that…I've loved every minute of it. I've never made friends like you all before and I know I have been harsh on you during training. And I'm sorry for that. I never knew what having friends was like until you all came and I am thankful for all of you who stuck with me throughout the years…..So the last thing I'm going to say is…goodnight."

I said with tears forming in my eyes. They all stared at me with a shocked expression and I couldn't take the gaze anymore. I flipped my hair and walked out of the mess hall for the final time. I walked outside, into the clear sky night, and looked up. The stars burned with as much passion I had. The comets soared through the sky with a trail left behind them. I looked towards the wall and smiled,

"Wall Rose, here I come!"

The next day was my day to scout the walls of Wall Rose. I was a little nervous but at least I would see Eren there. If I go with my gut, Armin and Mikasa will be there too. They always follow him. But today was the last day in my dorm and I had really grown to love it. I looked in the mirror for a few minutes and just stared.

"This is you…..This is for Mom…..You made her a promise…"

I shook my head and brought together my lengthy blonde hair into my usual ponytail with green ribbon on top. I opened my front door and turned around. The room was dark without me there. It looked like it wanted me to stay but I couldn't so I shut the door for the last time.

I made my way to town square to see a huge crowd greeting the returning scout regiment. I looked for my best friends and found them, not too far ahead. I ran to them and greeted them.

"Hey guys! How's it going!?"

Eren turned to me and smiled,

"It's great! It's like the crowd just as a different energy now!"

I smiled and nodded.

"Well we are going on five years without incident. Seems like a good omen,"

Said a ginger right next to us. The guy beside her smiled,

"You should check out the cannon upgrades! This side, alone, will be enough to scare them off!"

"That's the truth!"

I looked at them suspiciously. They were hiding something but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was like they were a….

"You're in denial because you're a couple, what's that about!?"

I smiled as Eren spoke my thoughts. The ginger just denied it furiously and the guy just blushed, hehe. I decided to join the fun.

"Soooo when you guys going to….you know…..get it on?"

They both denied furiously this time and Eren and I smirked. I looked to see my father waving at me to come to him. I turned to Eren and Armin,

"Hey, I need to go talk to my Father, so I will meet you guys on the wall."

They just smiled and waved at me as I left them. I ran to my Dad and he smiled. I hadn't noticed that I was almost as tall as him now.

"Look at my little girl, all grown up."

"I'm not little girl anymore, Dad. I'm going to kick those Titan's asses!"

He just smirked and gave me a hug.

"Your Mother would be proud of you, Robina. You did all of this for her and you never gave up."

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes and I looked up at him.

"I'm not just doing this for her. I'm doing this for all of us. And I'm not going to let you and Mom down, as long as I live."

He looked at me with a 'proud' look and patted my back.

"I know you will. Now get to the wall or you will be late. You can't let your teammates down, can you?"

I shook my head and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Love you, Dad."

"Love you too, Robina."

I walked away from the man who had trained me for this very moment. The moment that I would become a member of the scouting regiment and kick some Titan ass! I practically ran to the wall and never stopped. It was like a flowing energy that was built inside me just let itself opn up in my veins and I was thankful for it. The stairs we're a bitch though….I kind of just walked/jogged up the stairs because that son of a bitch is fifty meters high! I'm sure even Eren just walked up them, as well. I made my way to the top and just tried to catch my breath. I looked around to see Connie cleaning the dust out of a cannon. I kind of shrieked a little bit but walked over to him. He didn't notice me and I leaned to his ear.

"Soooo little Connie decided to join the scouts?"

He jumped and looked at me with a frightened face. He went down to his knees and brought his hands together.

"Please don't bring that name up again! It took me two years to make it disappear! And yeah I am joining the scouts."

I smirked and patted his shaved head.

"Good for you, Con."

He just glared at me and went back to cleaning the inside of the cannon. I saw a lot of my friends on the wall and it really relieved my nervousness. I saw Eren and grinned a wide smile. I ran and gave him a tight hug and he returned it. I always wanted to do that! His warmth was so inviting and it brushed against my soft skin. I didn't want to let go but it would be awkward if I didn't….I looked to see that he was blushing and I giggled.

"I'm…g-glad too see you here, Robina."

He said, but cursed himself for stuttering.

"It's glad to see you here, Eren. Especially when you're blushing, hehe."

He blushed a even darker red and started waving his face. I just laughed and punched him in the arm playfully.

"So guys, Connie said he was joining the scouts!"

Said Mina. I grinned a little bit but decided to not bring back the nickname he had for those awful two years.

"Yep, I didn't think he would do it. Because….."

Mina caught my drift and laughed hard while Eren just stared at me, confused. I laughed and pointed to my crotch. He went 'oh' and laughed with us.

"Good thing you don't have that problem, Eren?

I said with a flirtatious tone. He blushed and looked away from me.

"It's not like he's the only one."

We turned to see Reiner standing there and blushing.

"Are you serious!? Oh my gosh!"

I ran and hugged Reiner. He just blushed and didn't have the courage to hug me back. I smiled at him but noticed a figure behind him. It was Sasha and she was bending over with something in her hand.

"Can you guys keep a secret!?"

We all looked at her in confusion.

"Because I totally just helped myself to the officer's pantry."

We all gasped in disbelief and I banged my head on Eren's shoulder as he yelled,

"Sasha! They could throw your but in the dungeon for that!"

"Seriously! What is wrong with you!?"

"What isn't wrong with her?"

I stopped banging my head and walked to her. Everyone looked at me weird and I waved them off.

"It's okay! I steal from my Dad's pantry all the time!"

They smiled but had a 'scared' face. I turned to my right to see Sasha drooling and hyperventilating. I screamed and ran back over to Eren and Mina. Sasha put the meat in the crate in front of us and I glared at the guy across from me. He looked like he needed to say something.

"I would really like a slice please!"

"Hey if he gets one, so do I!"

So that's that guy, Connie and…Mina…ugh…..

"Me too! I want one too!"

Eren and I just looked at each other and stared at the group in disbelief. They all just suddenly got back to work and left us hanging. Bastards….

"See you guys at lunch time."

Said Mina as she left the two of us alone. I picked at the dirt with my boot a little and he grabbed my hand.

"It's finally here, Robina. The time when we take back what was ours and hold our own."

I blushed as his hand touched my gloved one. I nodded.

"Yeah…And we're going to this together no matter what. We can do this."

He blushed and it looked like he was about to ask me something when a flash of light appeared behind us. We turned around slowly to see the Colossal Titan just staring at us. None of us could move because of shock. Eren and I finally gasped and steam pushed us off the wall. That steam was fucking hot; I'm not going to lie. I screamed and brought my 3d Gear back up to the wall. One of the scouts fell and I screamed.

"Sasha, he's falling!"

Sasha's training kicked in and she started running down the wall. She shot out a wire and it just barely made its way to the scout's leg. I sighed in relief and looked to Eren.

"That was way too close."

He looked as frightened as I was but we became even more frightened as we looked down. There was a giant hole in the wall, just like Wall Maria.

"What the hell!? Not again!"

All I could hear was Connie's screams,

"Their gonna get in! Their gonna get in! Their gonna get in!"

I looked to the Colossal Titan's face and suddenly remembered my mom getting eaten. I looked to the other cadets and yelled.

"This is no time for panic! Let's just focus on getting the colossal bastard while we still have a chance!"

I looked to Eren and he nodded.

"This is it, people! Do or die!"

We grabbed our swords in unison and made our way up the wall. We flew up in the air in opposite directions and landed on the wall. Him on the right side, me on the left side. The Titan looked at me as if he knew me and then at Eren.

"You…..It's been a while…."

This was it! This was our chance to kill the Colossal Titan, once and for all.

I wander what my Dad is thinking about right now…..

**And that is the end of the chapter. Haha, you thought I was going to get in the battle of trost!? Nope! That's next chapter so stayed tuned for chapter 6! PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY, IT DOESN'T TAKE A GENIOUS ON HOW TO REVIEW AND IT TAKES 1 MINUTE! I SAY THIS EVERYTIME, GAHHHHHH! BUT YEAH THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER COMES UP. I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO RIGHT AS MUCH NEXT WEEK BECAUSE I AM VISITING MY COUSIN IN ENGLAND SOOOOOO I DON'T KNOW…I WILL TRY!**


	6. Chapter 6: The start of the battle

**I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I have been so busy lately and school is about to start but I did just get my license! Whooo! And now is the battle of Trost! I hope you're ready because I am certainly not lol. After writing this chapter, I'm thinking about typing a Sword Art Online fanfic so if you like that anime or like Naruto, check out my profile and read them! Then review them! PLZ REVIEW! Here we go!**

Ch. 6

It was happening. The whole thing was happening again. The memories surged through my mind like a tornado and I couldn't stop it, no matter what I did. The death of my Mother flashed and the death of the people that day flashed like sparks. I grabbed my temples and focused on getting the horrific images out of my head. But it was as if they had a chain wrapped around them, the chain being locked tight around my brain.

"Robina!"

I gasped and looked up; he was running at the colossal Titan and yelling at me.

"Let's take this bastard together! Come on!"

I nodded and started sprinting at the huge red body of heat. He looked at both of us and swung his arms in both directions. The huge red arm of flesh slammed the ground and moved towards me at a huge speed. My breath felt like it was going to run out but my lungs were filled as I jumped up. The arm sung past under me and the wind of the air hit my face. I looked to Eren to see that he had dodged the attack as well. I clicked the button on my swords and my 3D gear activated with no hesitation. Eren and I crossed each other and rose to a higher altitude. I looked down to see a variety of cannons fly through the air, burning to pieces.

"Damn it he took out the cannons!"

"He has…intelligence!"

Eren yelled as we wired next to each other. The Titan brought out its giant hand, trying to crush us. We quickly hooked to his arm and started running on it, as if it were solid ground. The Titan flung his arm and Eren and I were forced to jump on his back.

"Eren! We have to take him out now!"

He nodded and activated his gear again. We, once again, crossed ways and brought our swords in slashing position. The target was on sight and the timing was perfect.

_30 feet._

I gripped my left and right swords and swung to the nape of his neck.

_20 feet._

We were going to kill him. We both had the same offensive direction and the Titan was too big to dodge our fatal attack.

_10 feet._

At this point, all I could feel was the steam. Steam had irrupted from the Titan's body and we flew back. I screamed from the pain of the steam but felt soft warm hands embrace my body. My throat went dry as I shut my mouth and looked over my shoulder. It was Eren. He looked at me with worry but determination. He squeezed my hip and I returned his gaze. We clutched our sword gears and flew through the hot steam. We both let out a screeching war cry as we slashed our swords with one final attempt to kill the bastard who had killed our Mothers.

I expected to see the Titan's neck wounded but all I saw was wall rose, standing wounded. I gasped and realized that Eren had done the same. We dropped and were forced to bolt back onto the side of the wall. The wall had had better days, the hole inside it erupted smoke from its surroundings. I cursed under my breath and could feel moisture develop into my eyes. We had him! We fucking had him! I could feel that Eren felt the same feeling but knew he was stronger than I was.

"Did you get him!?"

Thomas asked from the top of the wall. I was too choked up to even say anything so Eren talked for us.

"No. He's just gone! It's like 5 years ago, he's here one moment and gone the next! Just like that!"

We flew slowly to the top and lowered our heads.

"Don't apologize….We were too scared to move…."

Connie looked at us and started yelling.

"In case you haven't noticed, there's a breach. If they get in, we're done for!"

I wiped my eyes and nodded. I stood up.

"We need to get back to HQ, now!"

They all nodded and they followed my orders. I was an officer and I had to act like one. If I acted like a pussy then I'll just end up getting screwed. We activated our gear and the view of the town came to my eyes. The town had already started evacuating into the next inner wall and it didn't look organized. Everyone was panicking and empty space was being filled, quickly. I swore at the military police's horrible performance of doing their jobs. But it would have to do. The Titans would be coming in soon and everyone would have to leave or die trying. _I_ was ready for them. _We _were ready for them. The cadets loaded the cannons and shot the first ball of gunpowder at the human-eating bitches. It would delay their advance but not destroy them completely.

We made our way back to HQ and it seemed the circumstances weren't much different. Everyone was running around and saying goodbye to their loved ones. No one of my status was there but me.

"Everyone! Be prepared to face them! Give them hell!"

"Ma'am!"

They all yelled. Their confidence level grew a tiny bit but was still low as hell. If only they knew how scared I was. A hand came on my shoulder and I turned around to see Mikasa. She looked at me with the same look of fierceness. I grinned at her and we made our way to the gas tanks.

"Did you two do it?"

I looked at her with a confused glare.

"Do what?"

"kiss."

She said with a blank expression. My face went red and I waved my hands side-to-side.

"What!? No! Why would we kiss!?"

She continued her expression as she walked and talked.

"It's pretty obvious that you like him, Robina. Don't you think?"

My face grew even redder and I covered my eyes.

"Whatever…Let's just focus on the gas tanks."

I couldn't tell for sure but I think she smirked a little bit out of the corner of my eye. I uncovered my eyes to see Eren talking to Armin. Armin seemed to be freaking out about the wall and we all looked concern. Now was not the time to be losing your mind. He kept trying to connect the gas tanks but was too jittery to even touch them together.

"The entire city is as good as dead!"

Eren slapped a hand on Armin's arm.

"Armin! Listen to me, look ahead. We're not going to be the victims anymore!"

I put my hand on his shoulder and his pupils went back to normal.

"Okay…I'm okay…"

I took my hand off and looked to Eren for reassurance. He nodded slowly and I stood up straight. I took the gas tanks from Armin and connected them.

"Let's just get these damn tanks connected."

The Titans were in. It resembled the attack on Shiganshina way too much. But every officer had to focus on one thing only, getting the people to safety. That was what we all signed up to do. If we can't do that, than all hope is lost and we might as well just get eaten. So it was up to me to give orders and help solders with their equipment. Luckily, another commanding officer, Woerman, came and helped me out. He had the face of a stressed man and I took a step back so he could give orders.

"You'll be separated into four groups!"

My eyes widened at his order and he continued to talk. Divide us?

"I expect you all to man your post, knowing the advance team has been wiped out!"

We all gasped

"That's right! The outer gate is history! The Titans are in!"

I noticed the cadets mumbling and I yelled at them.

"Quiet!"

They stiffened and went silent. The commander finished his orders and the cadets separated. I walked over to Eren and he tilted his head at me.

"I don't care who is in charge. I'm with you, no matter what!"

He smiled slightly and nodded, a tint of red covering his cheeks. I giggled and left to check the other cadets before leaving for the post. My surroundings were horrific as people cried and vomited. I yelled at the crying ones and slapped the backs of the sick. People were coward in corners with their knees to their face. I knw what they felt but I couldn't afford to act that way.

"Move it!"

I turned around to see Eren and Jean next to each other. Of all times, why now!?

"What the hell man!? What's wrong with you!?"

"What kind of question is that? Were all about to be Titan food, you expect me to be a little solemn!?"

He grabbed Eren by the jacket and I walked over to them quickly. I cracked my knuckles because, frankly, I was tired of their shit. Jean was now yelling in Eren's face and my face got red from anger.

"Damn it! Shut up for a second!"

He pushed Jean to the wall behind them and Jean's face went into shock.

"We're trained for this! What do you think the last 3 years we're about!? We can do this Jean, alright?"

I had gotten to them and Eren let Jean go. He walked away and left Jean and I alone.

"He's right, you know. Man up Jean."

"I know…I know….It's just….."

I patted his shoulder.

"Shut the fuck up about the military police. You wouldn't have been a very good officer anyways because you're a dick."

He scrunched his face up at me and I smiled slightly.

"I still love you for it, haha."

His face blushed in embarrassment and he walked away with one word. _Shit._ I smirked and went back to Eren, who was talking to Mikasa. Apparently, they had been fighting about protecting each other. But soon, Mikasa had to leave for a different squadron. She walked a few steps and I stood beside Eren. She turned around and glared at us.

"Whatever happens….don't get killed…"

"I hadn't planned on it."

And with that, he walked away and I bid Mikasa, good-bye. I quickened my pace to catch up with Eren. Seeing the back of his head suddenly made me realize that this might be the last time we see each other. I know our determination is strong but the Titans are stronger. I know that. But I know Eren doesn't see it. But he doesn't have to see that. All I want him to see is that I….care about him. I pulled the back of his jacket and he turned around. His face had an angry expression on it but it softened as he saw me. I backed up a bit and lowered my head. He stared at me for a second before I finally decided to speak.

"Eren…I…..I just want you to know that I have loved every moment that I have spent with you…..The 3 years were years I will never forget. I guess what I'm trying to say is…"

My face grew red and he noticed. He grabbed my shoulder and I looked at him as he shook me.

"Don't you talk like that! Don't say this is the end! Because it's not, Robina! It's not!"

I let out my holding breath and gently put his hands off my shoulders. He was still angry and he was waiting for my response.

"That's not what I'm trying to say….."

"Then what are you trying to say!?"

"I'm trying to….say….that…..I…..I….."

I groaned softly and lowered my head. I didn't want him to see the tears forming in my eyes and my face red. He, of course, noticed and his face went to a face of sympathy.

"I…I…"

He grabbed my hands, softly, and I looked up at him. He wiped the forming tears from my eyes and gave me a hug. His warm embrace almost made me fall to my knees but he held me up. I squeezed his back and he squeezed mine. I laid my head on his shoulder and he rubbed the small on my back. He spoke softly this time.

"Just tell me, Robina."

Ugh! Why couldn't he figure it out? Or maybe he has already figured it out but he just wants me to say it. It's harder than it looks…..but I think I can get it out this time.

"Eren…..I…..I…lo…."

"Eren! Robina!"

We gasped and separated to see Armin. Damn it, Armin!

"We have to get to our post!"

We nodded and Armin walked away. Eren turned to me again.

"Okay, you can say it now."

He said with a smile. I smiled and began the words."

"Eren…."

"What are you waiting for guys!? Come on!"

I groaned and walked to the other cadets that were assigned to the post. Eren just stood there in confusion.

'_What was she trying to say? It seemed really important…'_

He thought. He looked at his hands. They absorbed my warmth and he squeezed them, slightly.

'She was…..so warm…..'

**And that is the end of the chapter! It's like 2 in the morning but I really wanted to finish thee chapter because I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Well I hope you liked this chapter and hope you will wait for the future ones. I actually thought of discontinuing this story but if I start a story I'm gonna freaking finish it! Eren is so clueless, haha. Robina is so sweet. ****J****Will she be able to tell him before…..you know….Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW THE STORY AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! ALSO PLEASE FOLLOW THE STORY AND MAKE IT YOUR FAVOIRTE! IT HELPS ME WHEN I WRITE AND IT MIGHT JUST HELP ME UPDATE FASTER….HINT HINT! THANKS FOR READING!**


	7. Chapter 7: Never Ending Rage

**Alright ch. 7 people! I really wanted to write a chapter so people wouldn't get so pissed off at me for not writing a chapter lol. But writing this stuff every day is tiring and I think that every writer knows that. So please tell me how I did and what not. I don't write the stories for nothing -_- Anyways, school is in a couple of days…..ugh….I hate school! PLZ REAVIEW THE STORY AND FOLLOW IT, I HOPE YOU HAVE LIKED IT SO FAR! THANX FOR READING!**

Ch. 7

Well I guess someone doesn't want me to tell Eren that I love him because everything keeps interrupting me. I guess I will have to tell him after this battle or something. If we survive the battle, that is. I don't understand how he didn't catch my drift. It was so obvious with my blushing and stuttering. God, I sounded like a slut stuttering like that! At least I got to hold his hand…..his warm hand that was big for our age…..so warm…..shut up! I have to focus on getting to the post with the other cadets!

We all walked out of HQ and pressed our gear buttons. I flew past the others at a greater speed and I rose up into the air, latching onto the various buildings of Trost. I could see the huge hole that the colossal Titan had blown into the wall. Titans were starting to walk in and I shook my head of the upcoming horrible images in my head. I saw our group's post and landed on the roof of it. I was later followed by the others, with Eren and Armin being the last.

"Alright guys! Remember, the nape of the neck is the target. You hit that, their dead. Never give up, even if you must die. This is what you signed up for, now prove yourselves! Let's send these bastards back to hell where they belong!"

I yelled as the cadets smiled at me. The group cheered and gave me a look of determination. Eren was the next to talk.

"Robina's right guys. Our job here is to assist the front guards. Our second job is to rid the Titans of the world, once and for all!"

And that was that. We started running through the city. I guess the other cadets didn't notice the oncoming Titans because I could hear them gasp. Everything seemed to be alright but then an oncoming form came jumping at me. I widened my eyes and yelled behind me.

"Abnormal Titan! Be careful!"

The whole group latched onto the buildings below us and we dodged the abnormal Titan. I smiled but gasped when the Titan turned around. Thomas was in his mouth and he was hanging upside down.

"Thomas!"

"Ugh….H-help me….."

My eyes glassed over as he was devoured by the Titan. That's 1. The cadets screamed for his name but we all knew that he was dead. There was no denying it. I look to Eren and he looks at me with a look of anger.

"No! We have to keep fighting! For Thomas!"

He sprinted forward and I followed suit. He activated his 3D gear and swung through the buildings at a speed I had never seen before. He must've been using more gas than he was supposed to. I followed close behind, making sure that he was okay. The Abnormal Titan seemed to get closer and closer and it looked like Eren was going to get him.

"Ahhhh!"

My eyes went blank as a Titan jumped and bit off his leg. He tripped and flipped on the rough roof. He stopped flipping and he just laid there. But he was alive.

"Eren!"

All of my training had been forgotten and my only memory was of Eren. His smile. His hand. His green eyes. I released the most gas I had ever had and landed next to him. I gapped his shoulder and he looked at me, and then coughed blood. My eyes formed tears but he wiped them away.

"E-eren…your leg…"

"I-ll…be…alright…"

I shook my head and buried my head into his shoulder. I didn't care if a Titan devoured us anymore. At least I would be with him if that happened. I looked behind us and saw the horrific sight of the cadets being eaten, one by one. This time a tear escaped but then they stopped when I heard a familiar voice.

"Ahhhh! H-help me! No!"

An Old-looking Titan grabbed Armin and put him into his mouth. He seemed to be unharmed though. I looked down as Eren began to move.

"We have to save Armin!"

I nodded quickly and helped him up. He started his gear and I started mine. Eren, of course, gets there before me and grabs Armin's hand. I get there and feel Armin's weight land into my arms as Eren throw him to me. I put him down and looked at the Titans mouth. It was being held up with Eren's blade and he was trapped.

"Eren!"

He looked at us and smiled slightly,

"I know you guys will go to the outside world. I know you will see all of the wonders outside of those walls. You can tell me about it when you live your long lives."

"No Eren! What are you saying! Hurry!"

Eren disappeared inside the Titan's mouth as he chomped his arm off. His arm flew past us and a wave of blood sprayed across our faces. The Titan swallowed and Armin began to yell. I said nothing and look down at my hands. What…just happened? How could this happen? The feeling. The feeling felt like a darkness swelling up inside me. It felt like all of the innocence and good I had left was now gone and all I wanted to do was kill. Kill the Titans for what they did. I would never get to tell him how I feel about him. I would never get to hold his hand again. I would never get to look into his beautiful eyes ever again, and that made me bloodthirsty. I screamed the loudest I had ever screamed and all of the surrounding Titans looked at me. I looked at them with red eyes and they walked towards me.

"Die….."

I grabbed my two customized guns, which had the gear connected, and flew into the air. Armin lost his balance and fell to the roof, shocked.

"Die…..you fucking bastards!"

I began shooting frantically, not missing once. The Titans fell, one after once, as I shot the right spot on their necks. I flew around them in circles, killing two titans every ten seconds. My blood was flowing, my rage was growing. I was releasing the hate on them and they fell like flies. I stopped shooting my guns and landed on the roof. I looked down to see the streets were covered with their bodies and I let out my breath. That wasn't enough! I have to kill all of them! I flew through the air and left Armin on the roof. He just stared at me, stunned at what I had just done.

(Armin's POV)

I just sat there, staring at Robina as she lost all control of her gentle spirit. She looked like she was the last warrior on the battle field. She killed, what seemed like twenty Titans, and looked at me one last time before flying off into Trost. I knew that look. It was the look of revenge and it made my body freeze. I felt a hand on my shoulder after twenty minutes and I turned around slowly. It was Connie.

"Armin, what happened!? Where's the squad!? Where's Eren!?"

I looked down and tried to remember what happened. It's like seeing Robina killing all of those Titans just made me forget everything. But when I remembered the memories came like wild fire and I screamed.

"They're all dead! They're all dead, Connie!"

He tried to comfort me but he was shaking as well.

"What about Robina?"

I slowly pointed my shaking finger to the north of Connie and me. He gasped as he saw her shooting form, killing every Titan in sight.

"After seeing Eren die…S-se just went berserk….."

Connie nodded slowly and tried to comfort me.

I heard other voices but never concentrated on them. I stood up quickly and Connie back away from me. I ran off the building and shot through the air, back to HQ. I came across my red-headed friend, Hannah, and walked beside her. She was giving CPR to her love, Franz and cried out to me. I just shook my head as I looked at his body. The lower half of his body was gone and I shivered.

"Armin, help me! Please!"

I shook my head and put a hand on her shoulder. He was dead. And we both knew it.

(Robina's POV)

I don't know what came over me. I just kept killing and killing and killing. It was like I had the thirst to murder. But these pieces of shit deserved it. They took two important people in my life. My Mom and Eren. They took his Mother too, which made me want to take revenge for her and him even more. I had tons of ammo in my packs so I could be killing Titans for hours. The only thing holding my rage back was the limited gas on my gas tanks. And I know when those things go, I won't stop until I kill every single one of them. The only thoughts I had were of killing and Eren. He was the only person to make me feel like I did. I felt like a normal teenage girl, crushing on a cute guy she met. A girl who blushed every time he gave her his warm smile.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Another one down. Tears were flowing from my eyes as I killed and mixed in with their blood. It was like saying that they were MY kill. It told them that I was never going to stop. My heart raced. My breathing grew heavy, but I never stopped. Another one down. But I have a feeling that Mikasa will feel the same thing I do when I tell her the terrible news.

(Mikasa's POV)

I suddenly got a shiver run down my spine and I turned around to look at the city of Trost. I had a bad feeling about something but I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. I lost my thoughts when I heard a voice call to me.

"Mikasa, there's a merchant blocking the entrance to the inner wall! We need you to help those people before the Titans get there and kill them all!"

I nodded and ran over the building. I activated my gear and flew through the city to the entrance of the inner wall. There was a huge crowd surrounding it and I cursed under my breath. These people had to get in there if they wanted to survive but a greedy merchant got there first. Bastard. I looked to my left to see if there was a titan. No titan. I looked to my right. One Titan. He was an abnormal Titan, heading straight towards the people in a fast pace. I flew towards in but looked behind my back one more time. The thought never left my mind.

"I hope Eren's okay….."

I said to myself as I sliced open the nape of the abnormal Titan.

**And there is the end of the chapter! Yay! Gosh I actually wrote this in an hour. It usually takes me like two or three hours because I pay so much attention to what they are saying in the episodes. But this one I felt that it didn't matter what they said, just as long as you got the idea of what they were trying to say. But yeah, if you like it, plz review. It really helps me with my writing and I won't write the next chapter until I have at least five more reviews! Lol Just kidding! But I would like more reviews plz. Writers…..you know how I feel….but please tune in to the next chapter and thanks for reading! **


	8. Chapter 8: Running out of Gas

**And here is another chapter of my Attack on Titan fanfic! Hooray! I know I haven't updated in like a week so I know you guys have been waiting and I am sorry. I just started school and I can feel the stress coming on to me already. And I won't be able to stay up as late anymore but I will try to get out a chapter or two whenever I get the chance. Please REVIEW THE STORY BECAUSE I'VE GOT LIKE 17 FOLLOWERS. GUYS, YOU CAN REVIEW TOO! LOL BUT YEAH THAT'S IT AND THANK YOU FOR READING!**

Ch. 8

I felt like an animal that just lost his family and home. I felt like a little kid who accidently let go of his balloon. I felt like a wimp for not protecting him well enough. I was so mad at myself and I couldn't stop the rage that was coming on to me. I had no control over my body and all I could do was watch what I was doing to these disgusting creatures. They deserved it. They all deserved to die and go to hell like the demons they are. They needed to burn in lava and get raped for all I care. They have brought the humans to the brink of extinction and I'm going to return the favor by killing every single titan I see! They all need to die!

I had plenty of bullets and I only used one on each of the Titans. My accuracy never faltered and I thanked god for that. The others patrolling the area just watched me with admiration and horror at the same time. I wasn't the same female commander that would sneak them an extra bread slice or two. I was a cold-blooded killer and I knew it. I had always been. I had tried to act lady-like for a certain guy but now that he is gone I have no other reason to hide my true skin. As I flew through the air, I noticed that the evacuation exit was blocked by a merchant. I glared at him and made my way to him. There were hundreds of people behind him and I couldn't believe he could live with himself. I stopped on a building when I saw Mikasa take over the situation. Better her than me. I would've killed the bastard for his stupidity. Oh god…How am I going to tell Mikasa about Eren. She acts cool on the outside but once she finds out, she'll break. Just like me. A tear formed in my eyes and slid down my soft cheeks. I shook my head and turned around. The color of my green eyes turned red as I saw another Titan. My killink spree began again without any hesitation.

(Mikasa's POV)

The Titan was killed with no problem and I smirked. I looked to the crowd and frowned in shock. How could they not be evacuated yet!? I ran up to the merchant and glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!? These people need to be evacuated right now!"

"Oh yeah!? Who's gonna make me? I'm the one who brings all of the food in the city. Without me, you would all be dead!"

I pointed my swords at him.

"If you don't move, you will die by my hand. It's your life or the merchandize. Choose wisely…."

His eyes widened at my point and he backed away. He looked at the ground and cursed under his breath. He hesitantly agreed and pulled the wagon out of the hole. The crowd of people cheered and started to file through the hole like ants. I smiled and turned around to see a little girl staring at me with big eyes.

"That was so cool! I wish I could be like you one day!"

I grinned and put my hand over my chest. She smiled brightly.

"Glad to help in the name of the civilians of Trost!"

Her mother smiled and picked her up. I winked at her before they got into the hole and then turned around. I know I took this job to sacrifice my life for the people and destroy the Titans. But just seeing little things like that just makes it all worthwhile. The respect of the people is a feeling that I have rarely felt in years. It makes me feel strong and useful. I started to run to HQ, thinking about Eren the whole time. I hope he is okay. I still don't believe he can handle himself without me. I just hope my gut is wrong.

(Robina's POV)

I looked around the blood invested area of corpses. The Titans in my sight were dead. All of them. I frowned the whole time and looked up at the sky. It was clear and blue. Just like that day, five years ago. I turned to the HQ building and started sprinting. My heart and lungs burned with exhaustion. I had spirit but I wasn't immortal. My tank's gas also felt low so I had to refill it if I could. I blasted through the air at a temperate speed, afraid to use all of the gas in my tank. If that happens, then I would have to walk all the way there and risk fighting another Titan. I finally made it to the building and busted through the window. It seemed chaotic. The cadets were running every direction and never noticed me for a second. Nobody was commanding them and they were scared. Everyone was out of their normal focus and I came back to my senses. I can't lose it just because Eren is dead; I have to get them to safety, at least. I went past them and talked to them with soft comforting words to calm them down. It didn't work. I heard voices outside and made my way there. I saw the familiar group I had known for four years and slowly walked in their direction. They all looked at me and their eyes went wide. I was covered in Titan blood and sweat barreled down my skin. I walked in a limp from the excess frustration I took upon myself.

"Robina…what happened to you?"

I ignored the voice and turned to see Armin leaning on the wall. He looked very scared and probably lost his mind as soon as I left. I made my way to him and touched his shoulder. He slowly looked at me with fear in his eyes and hugged me tight.

"Robina…..i was so worried…."

I patted his back and repeated his words. He pulled back from me and looked at me.

"What are we going to Mika….."

"Tell me what?"

We both froze and looked to see Mikasa making her way over to us. My heart started to race and tears threatened to fall. I held myself together and looked at Armin. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack when she finally got to us.

"What happened? Where's Eren?"

Armin started crying now and Mikasa looked at me. The tears fell down form my eyes slowly and I shook my head. She looked back at Armin and he began stuttering.

"He's….dead…I tried tooo….I tried tooo….Our whole squad is dead…..and I couldn't…"

She touched his shoulder and he stopped talking. Armin looked up at her, expecting her to lose her mind but she kept it together. Barely.

"Armin…..We can't afford to be emotional right now. We have to focus on getting these Titans out of Trost."

I couldn't believe her state. She was a strong woman. Stronger than me. I felt like crying right now but she looked as though it didn't phase her out. She turned to me and walked past me. She told me to follow her and I did without question. We stopped where no one could see or hear us and she held my hand.

"Robina…..Are you okay?"

I just stared at her with my eyes widened. My throat suddenly felt dry and I couldn't say anything. My vision blurred with water and I shoved myself into her. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I had gotten out my rage but my memories would never fade away. His face would forever roam through my head for as long as I live. The tears flowed down like waterfalls and she rubbed the back of my hair. She probably felt the same but couldn't show it. All of that pain training couldn't prepare me for something like this. I had lost it. I began sobbing in her chest and she knew I had to stop. She pulled me back and brought her hand across my face. The pain was horrible and stung. I gasped and stared at my side. I slowly looked back at her and she slapped my other cheek. Hard. I stopped sobbing and rubbed my cheek. I knew she didn't want to hurt me but I had to snap out of it.

"Thank…..you…I needed that….."

She nodded and looked at me sternly,

"Are you sure you're okay, now? I don't want to hit you again."

I slowly nodded.

"I'm okay now. We need to focus on the gas tanks right now. I'm almost out of gas and so are the other cadets."

She nodded and we made our way back to the other cadets. They all looked at us and saw that my faces were unnaturally red and my eyes puffy. Jean walked over to me and touched my face gently. I shook my head and slapped it away. He grunted and I flipped my blond ponytail behind my back.

"Not now, Jean."

"Okay….."

He began to walk away but I stopped him and he blushed.

"But….Thank you, Jean….really….."

He smiled slightly and made his way over to the other cadets. I let out my breath and they all turned to me.

"Alright guys! We need to focus on getting these Titans out of here. If we don't all of humanity will be extinct and all hope is lost. I know the odds are not in our favor but we can at least try! If we don't then we're all just a bunch of fucking pussies! We joined the regiment for one reason. To protect the people and give our lives to our race! If we don't even live up to that, then we're all just scum!"

Mikasa smiled and nodded, glad that I was back on my feet.

"But we're just going to die. I don't even think any of us will make it out of here alive."

Marco said with grim features. Mikasa glared at the cadet's behavior towards hope and walked to the edge, right beside me.

"I am surrounded by unskilled cowardly worms! The only one trying here is Robina and I sorry to say that she is not enough. She's good, but she's not enough! We need all of you to help us defeat the Titans. And if you can't help us, then Robina and I will do it ourselves. Marco stepped forward and yelled at us,

"But you're just gonna run out of gas! What happens when that goes away and the Titans surround you!?"

Mikasa and I looked at each other, at the same time and said in unison.

"Then I die….."

And with that, we both flew through the air with her swords unsheathed and my guns blazing. We waited for about a minute before we heard the other cadets follow us. I smiled slightly and so did Mikasa. We used twice as much gas as everyone else and began devastating the Titan Population. We killed everyone in our way but I slowly felt myself lose altitude. I looked at Mikasa with a confused expression. We had ran out of gas. We both hit the roof the buildings below hard and rolled through the dust and debris. I hit the roof with my face and blood started to trickle down my nose. I felt tiny cuts slash through the fabric of my legs. Our speed increased as we fell to the ground and felt the hard surface beat our bones like twigs. We laid there for what seemed like an hour but it was only a few seconds. I groaned loudly and tilted my head up. Mikasa was right beside me and she sat up with a groan of her own. I wiped the blood from my mouth and nose. I couldn't tell which was mine, Mikasa's, or the past Titans I had killed. We both stand up slowly, helping each other up with little success. We straightened our backs and it seemed like we were both fine. But then we felt the ground shake. We looked to our side to see a giant Titan walking towards us. I looked at Mikasa and we tried to run but we had no energy left. We stood there together. Awaiting our deaths that were almost certain.

A miracle….was not in our favor…..not anymore…Life as we knew it…..was ending…..

**And that's chapter 8! I wrote this in like an hour and actually liked how it turned out lol. Again I said that I had 17 followers. I mean you guys have got to review the story. I know I say it a lot but the truth is…it's not that hard…If you like the story, review…..if you think the story needs work…..review…I do it to every story I read.. Or at least the ones I like. So please take that into consideration. It makes my day lol. But yeah if you want to check out my other stories, their on my profile. I am currently working on this one and a Sword Art Online fanfic. And finally, Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Rogue Titan

**Hey guys, I decided that I needed to make a chapter for this story soon or you all would lose interest or something. People really seemed to be liking my Sword Art online Fanfic and they are pm-ing me and reviewing about it and I have decided to make that fanfic longer! But I wish that people who read this story would do the same thing! It really makes me happy when people do that kind of stuff and I am grateful for the ones that have already. But enough about me, here is the story and thanks for reading!**

Ch. 9

We stood there together. Ready to die and we're now remembering the memories we had of our past. I couldn't believe this was happening….It couldn't have been real. I fought for all of this time and trained so hard for the moments that the Titans would come. And now that they're here, I'm just going to die like a dumbass. I could hear the faint screams of the other cadets and pretty much knew what was happening to them. They were being devoured as well. Poor souls…but I knew I was about to be one of them. I looked at Mikasa and she looked scared for a moment but all of the fear left once she looked back at me. Her black pupils suddenly filled with an instinct of survival and I wished I had her courage. I turned around to see the Titan getting closer and closer to us, the ground shaking with every step. He reached his hands for us but Mikasa pushed me back and slashed its fingers off. I gasped and began to run along with her. Why were we even doing this? There wasn't a reason to live anymore. There's no point. We simultaneously dodged the Titan's attacks and ran towards the Titan on the other side of us.

"Why are we even doing this!?"

She looked at me.

"I promised Eren that I would never give up and that includes you too Robina! You can't give up now when we just started fighting back."

My mouth fell open slightly and remembered Eren's goal of defeating the Titans. My heart filled with warmth at the thought of him and I just nodded at her.

"Alright then. So let's fight with all we have!"

I smiled at her and brought my blades out. I didn't feel the need for my guns at this point. If I'm going to die right here, I wanted to die with my blade that has rarely seen light. Mikasa brought her blades out and we both let out a battle cry, that would make even the strongest commander shudder, and attacked it. But the Titan suddenly disappeared from the tips of our blades and flew back a few hundred yards. We both looked up to see that another Titan had punched the one we we're attacking. I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I going crazy again? Blood fell to the ground next to us and the punching Titan lifted its head into the sky. Mikasa and I covered our ears as it let out a savage screech into the clear sky. Its scream sounded so much like a war cry that I wouldn't even believe that it was a Titan. It couldn't have been but it had to be! It was standing right above us! The Thing ran at the Titan ahead of us and began to stomp it in the ground, blood splattering all over the place. We just stared in shock but something inside me made me want to cheer him on.

"What the hell…"

I was cut off by the swift arms of Armin flying through the air. He grabbed Mikasa and I and brought us to the roof of a building. We landed but Mikasa and I still couldn't take our eyes off of the Titan attacking his own species. I heard the zip of the 3D gear and saw Connie out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head slightly but didn't look at him.

"Are you guys alright?"

There was no answer. I pointed at the rogue Titan and his mouth fell open all of the way.

"What the fuck!? What is going on!?"

"I don't know but it isn't like the other Titans. It's attacking its own species and helping us."

The Titan saw another Titan and they both let out roars of battle as they looked into each other's eyes. To our surprise, the rogue Titan got into a fight stance like a regular human would do and threw a punch at the approaching Titan. The punch went right for its head and brought it off in one hit. Yep, I think I am going crazy again. I grabbed my temples and started to rub them furiously, as if I was trying to get it out of my head. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up.

"Don't worry, we see it too."

Said Mikasa. I nodded slowly but was still shaking from the thought of another Titan actually attacking its own brothers. The head of the Titan flew from its shoulders and into the giant bell tower before us. The bell rang with the sudden impact and blood sprayed the earth's surface. The rogue Titan's hands began to emit steam from the cracks of flesh and looked as if it was healed now. We looked at Armin to see that he was taking off his gear and giving it to Mikasa.

"Armin, what are you doing?"

"Giving you my gear."

She stopped him and gave him the gear again.

"No I can't let you do that, Armin. I endangered the cadets lives and myself when I did all of that stupid stuff. I don't deserve you're gear so put it back on."

Armin just shook his head and brought out one of his blades.

"No….I will never survive anyways. But you can live if I give you my gear so here you go."

And with that, he brought the blade closer to his chest and my eyes widened, seeing what he was trying to do. He was trying to commit suicide with it and my eyes filled with tears as I tried to stop him. But Mikasa was too fast for me and snatched the blade from his hands, throwing it off f the roof. I let out a sigh of relief and brought my eyes back on Armin.

"Armin, we're not leaving you behind and you're not going to die. We're all going to live through this…For Eren."

He gasped at her sentence and then looked down, realizing what he was about to do. I put my hand on his shoulder and gave him a comforting smile. He returned the smile and then looked at Mikasa.

"Then what do we do? We can't just sit here and watch that thing get bored and try to kill us too."

"I don't think that will happen. At first, I was confused when I saw the Titan. But now I see that the sight of this special Titan is like the anger swelled up inside every human-being of mankind. It is helping us out and that is the only thing that matter right now."

Connie looked at the Titan and then back at us.

"Okay, then let's just get the hell out of here."

We nodded and started to run the other way until Armin stopped us.

"Wait guys. There are Titans at the Trost District's HQ and since that thing is killing them, maybe we should lure it there. Then it will defeat all of the Titans and then we can get the gas we need."

We all looked at each other and thought about it. It did seem like a good plan but the only problem was…how are we going to lure it there? I looked at Mikasa and after a few moments, she nodded. I looked at Armin and told him my answer.

"That sounds like a plan and we really have nothing to lose anymore."

Connie agrees as well and we all start to run towards the rogue Titan. I looked in its eyes as I ran at it and swore I saw the color before. They we're teal green and big. Just like Eren's. I shook my head as I ran and focused on only the Titan. Just a crazy thought….. We ran out in front of him and he looked down at us like ants. We began to swing through HQ in each other's arms and the rogue Titan followed. We made it to the HQ building quite quickly and saw that Titans began to surround it and I knew that cadets we're in there. They must've been scared, poor guys. The rogue Titan reached the first Titan, clinging to the HQ's wall and punched it. I see Jean looking at him with shock on his face and I decide to fly towards him, glad that he is still alive. I swing to the side of him and poke his cheek. He looks at me with a serious expression and looked freaked out.

"What the fuck is that!?"

I smiled slightly.

"That's our ticket out of here."

His look fell to disbelief.

"What!?"

I decided to let him in on the details.

"You see, this Titan saved Mikasa and I and only attacks Titans so far. So we led him to HQ and now he is killing the Titans that were trying to kill you. It just ignores us humans when it comes to killing."

I could see he didn't believe anything I was saying and I looked at him like he was stupid. I pointed at the rogue Titan and yelled out,

"There's your proof dipshit. We can use him to our advantage! But right now, we have to get everyone out of the building alive."

I said as I yanked his wrist. He gasped and stumbled but quickly regained his posture. I looked behind the both of us to see that the rogue Titan was giving the other Titans no mercy and I grinned. I had waked up this morning, not expecting in a million years for this to ever happen. I turned back to Jean and we ran to the lift to reach the gas supply room on the ground floor.

"Come on everyone, we have to get the gas and then get out of here!"

They all nodded with shaking skin and followed hesitantly. But we couldn't just go down there. There we're Titans down there so we needed a good plan to kill them and get the gas safely. So that would be the smartest person here…..Armin. I let go of the blushing Jean's wrist and he brought us some old guns. Armin waited till we were all listening and laid out his plan.

"Alright, is everyone listening? By using the guns to blind the Titans, the most physically capable soldiers can leap down from the rafters and dispatch all the Titans simultaneously. But this has to be perfect and I am not so certain that it will work."

I looked at him with seriousness.

"I know it is going to work because you planned it, Armin. We believe in you and we know you won't let us down."

He lowered his head and everyone agreed. I lifted his face up and smiled softly,

"Don't worry…..It will work….It has to work…"

**And that is the end of the chapter. I know this chapter was mainly the story and little romance that I know everyone loves lol. But the next chapter will have Eren again and their relationship will intertwine once again. So please wait until the next chapter :D in the meantime, please review the story and tell me how you have liked it so far! If you don't review, then go to hell! Lol just kidding! Or am I….. Anyways, I also want you to read my other stories. I would appreciate it! Thank you for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Answering Heartbeat

**Alright guys, it's time for another chapter of my Attack on Titan fanfic. I am so sorry for not updating sooner but I was really into my other story that I'm working on because a lot of people seemed to like it, haha. I mean, a lot of people seem to like this one but it's harder to write if you know what I mean. But yeah, I really want people to review! I have 23 followers for this story so I would like 23 reviews please! If I do, the next chapter will come out sooner. So here is the story and thanks for reading guys!**

Ch. 10

(Robina's POV)

The plan has begun and all of the cadets get onto the lift. Mikasa and I get on the rafters and get ready for the plan to go in place. As I wait, my gloved hands begin to sweat under the brown leather. I don't know why I'm nervous. I've killed lots of Titans, maybe even hundreds. But I guess it's the sheer fact that everyone's lives are in stake here. If we fail, everybody dies.

The lift begins to descend into the room and the cadets get their attention. The Titans began to walk towards them, every step matching my fastening heartbeat. The cadets stood there and my arms began to shake. The Titans stopped right in front of the cadets and then the shooting began. The bullets were flown from their firearms in a second to none and blasted through the Titan's eyesight. Now was our chance.

"Now!"

I yelled as I took out my Titan, slashing the nape of his neck. I looked to my right to see a domino effect as the other cadets took out their Titans, one at a time. But then when it came to Sasha and Connie, they missed their mark. They fell to the ground and the Titans gave their attention to them. My eyes widened and my legs began to move but Mikasa was closer and got there first. She killed the first Titan and Annie killed the second Titan. I gave a sigh of relief and crouched down. Everyone started to cheer and I couldn't help but smile at the success of Armin's plan. I stood up straight and put my hand on his shoulder,

"See, I told you it would work. Great job!"

He blushed and smiled at me.

"Thanks Robina, I'm just glad everyone is okay and breathing. Now let's hurry up and get some gas in our tanks."

I nodded and began refueling my tank. Just the feeling that you didn't have to worry about your gas running out anymore was awesome. Once fueled, I stand up straight and address everyone.

"Alright guys, since we are all fueled up and all of the civilians are in the safety of the inner wall, we should probably start heading there too. Try to avoid a Titan as much as possible; we don't need to lose more cadets."

They all nodded and we started to head out of HQ. We all began to fly through the air and everything seemed okay. Mikasa flies right next to me and slightly nudges my arm. I look at her and she nods her head in a certain direction. I turn my head to see the rogue Titan pinned down my a few Titans. I gasp as I realize that I had forgotten all about the rogue Titan. Mikasa and I land on the nearest roof and so do some of the other cadets. Jean walks over to us with a confused expression.

"That rogue Titan there. It helped us on our way to HQ and never attacked us. I really think we should help it get back on its feet and use him to our advantage. It could really help us with the other Titans and how they work."

Jean blinked but then got into an angry stare,

"What!? Are you out of your fucking mind!? That thing is a Titan. A Titan killed a lot of our friends, even Eren…"

I gasp at the name and then look away with a saddened face. Jean's eyes widen and then he touches my arm softly,

"I'm sorry; I know I shouldn't have said that."

I take a deep breath and then give him an 'it's ok' smile. Annie walks towards us this time and sides with Mikasa,

"I agree with Mikasa. It could be a potential ally if we aid it now."

Armin's eyes widen and he points at the Rogue Titan. His arms were off but he was using his mouth as the next best weapon. He grabbed a hold of the Titan's neck and then flings it to the side to kill the other Titans surrounding him. Jean snorts and leans on one leg,

"Are you sure he needs help?"

I giggle a bit at his remark but then turn my head at the rogue Titan as he gives a long loud roar. He falls to the ground after and we all just stared at it, not saying anything. Jean begins to leave but I grab ahold of his wrist and he grunts. I point toward the rogue Titan as a figure begins to emerge from the nape of its neck. I squint my eyes at the figure but can't seem to figure out who it is by all of the smoke. The smoke begins to clear up and I can see the figure clearly now. My legs began to move on its own as my breathing as stopped and my heart beats. I had to be dreaming! I had to be because it was Eren….The Eren who had got eaten after protecting Armin from certain death. But I just had to get close to him. As long as I can see him…..I land on the ground and realize that Mikasa got there as fast as I did. We both run over to him and crouch down. We both look at each other with widened eyes and no words can make it out of our mouths. But I find the one word that matters,

"Heartbeat….."

She nods with shaking muscles and we both put our heads to his chest. There was silence for a second but then there it was.

_Boom boom…..boom boom….._

We both grab ahold of him and start to cry. The only difference is that my cries were long and silent and Mikasa's were short and loud. I never imagined that she would show this emotion but I was too happy to care. I tightened my grip on his chest and rest my head there, listening to his on-going heartbeat. He was alive. That's all that mattered. This had to be a sign. A sign that gave me another chance to tell him how I feel. But now that I had lost him and now have him back again, that feeling has grown even stronger. The others quickly followed and just stared at us as we cried our hearts out, our tears hitting Eren's soft skin gently. Armin walked over to us and grabbed his hand, crying as well. The group was back together and we all knew that Eren was a central part of it. I stopped crouching and just leaned down, leaning on his leg. His leg? I looked down to see that both of his legs and his arms were attached. I looked at Armin through my blurry vision and it seemed that he recognized the same thing. Jean stared at us in shock but then looked at all of the Titans Eren had destroyed.

"So…..Eren did all of this?"

None of us answered as we relieved our happiness on the boy. A few minutes later, a huge group of soldiers surrounds us and I began to get worried. Jean, Annie, and the others decide to leave the group to us and catch up with the other cadets. I look up for a second before looking down again at Eren's words. He was muttering something. It sounded like,

"I'll kill you."

My head snapped back in surprise and he opened his eyes slowly. His eyes wander from me to the group of soldiers in front of us. They all began to mutter something but I just ignored them. I brought my head to Eren's neck and kept it there for the warmth. He slowly put his hand on my back and started to talk,

"Robina…what's going on?"

I leaned back and looked into his eyes.

"I don't know. They all just surrounded us."

I turned around to see Captain Woerman. I glared at him and he glared back with his beard swaying with the wind a bit.

"What is the meaning of this? Why are you helping him!?"

I stood up and yelled at the commander I had known and hated.

"Because he is our friend and you misunderstand him!"

His gaze never left us.

"Is that so!? Then Cadet Eren Yeager, I will give you a choice. You can sit there, not moving an inch, and prove to me that your one of us. Or I can fire the cannons and kill all of you…!"

Eren nods slightly and waits for his first question.

"Are you a Human or a Titan!?"

Eren tilted his head at the Captain.

"What do you mean?"

I could see the Captain was running out of patience by the grim look on his face.

"There were numerous witnesses that saw you coming out of the Titan, which in effect, makes you the enemy. So answer carefully because I'm considering I should kill you, now that you're in human form."

Mikasa steps forward and yells,

"If you harm him, I will kill you! And it won't be a fast death!"

One of the soldiers right next to Woerman leans to his ear and tells him some information on us.

"Sir, That girl is Mikasa Ackerman. She was at the top of her cadet class and it would be a horrible loss if she died here. The girl behind her is…"

"I know who SHE is. She is the daughter of commander Shadis and is the only soldier who can take out a Titan with a single gunshot. Her skills rival up to that of Scout leader Levi. But if she helps the boy then I have no choice. Now I'm going to ask again, are you human or a Titan!"

I turn to Eren again and give him a look that said, 'be careful with your answer.' He slowly nods and gives thought to his answer. I put my hand on his hand and he blushes slightly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"I'm Human!"

He yells at the top of his lungs. Everyone went quiet as we waited for the Captains response but he just seemed to be staring at the ground. There was no telling what this man would do, he was mentally unstable but only a few people knew that. I just hoped that his brain was giving him positive signals. He lifted his head and started to yell again.

"Cannon's ready!"

My eyes go wide and I stand up quickly. Mikasa follows my action and picks up Armin. We both start to push the boys and both yelled frantically,

"Go! Go! Go!"

The Captain lifts his arm up and then drops it for the last time,

"Fire!"

**And that is the end of the chapter. Ugh….I started like at 10 in the morning and now it's 2 in the afternoon. I told you guys it was hard to write this story but I just have to stick with it and not give up on it. If I do that, then I am a quitter and I'm not a quitter! It would really help if you guys reviewed more and told me how to feel about the story. Those who have reviewed are awesome and everyone should follow your example! Well that's it for me and tune in next time for the next chapter of The Commander's Daughter!**


	11. Chapter 11: Difficult Situation

**Alright, I thought I might make another chapter of the Commander's Daughter because I had a little time before I had to leave Atlanta….sooo I'm like at the Airport and people keep looking at what I'm doing o I'm trying to type fast so they don't get the satisfaction lol. But yeah I realize that since I'm pretty much going exactly by the show, I thought I might change up some of the things that happen in the show and put my own little thing in there because of my OC. But keep reviewing! I love you guy's reviews and love that more people are following the story everyday…..and a special thanks for those who have given me ideas for my stories and have given me the confidence to go the whole distance. And finally, thanks for reading!**

Ch. 11

(Robina's POV)

I got up from my stance and instantly grabbed Eren's wrist, trying not to lose him again. His face was a blank and I yanked it once more. My eyes went wide when he wouldn't move an inch and Mikasa had to help me.

"Eren! Go!"

He looked up at me and then threw his wrist from my grip, making me rub my hand and look at him with a confused look.

"Wait!"

He yelled at us as he looked to the left of us to see the cannons about to fire. I grabbed his jacket and began shaking it,

"No damn it! I can't lose you again! Get your ass up and let's run! Now Eren!"

He got out of my grasp again and then suddenly bites down on his hand, bringing a tiny bit of blood. I bring my head back a little, swaying my blond hair to both sides, and back away. Smoke blew up in Mikasa, Armin, and I's faces with no warning. I brought my arms to my face to block the coming pressure but was surprised that it wasn't that hot. I heard the cannon fire and I thought that that was it. It was over. At least I was with the group of friends I had had since I was about ten. I waited for about twenty seconds before I opened my eyes. I expected to see Jesus but I was met with the sight of Mikasa and Armin beside me. My eyes widened,

"Where did the cannonball go?"

They shrugged and looked to their sides. The smoke was still there so I don't think the surrounding soldiers could see us just yet. They were probably just as surprised as I was at the moment. I looked above my head to see a bony ribcage and a skull that would scare the shit out of anybody. The Skeleton started to try to move and I got on my knees. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around quickly.

"Robina, Mikasa, Armin! Are you guys alright!?"

We all nod and I stand up slowly. He put his hand down and gives us an explanation.

"The basement of our house, back in Shiganshina, is the answer to everything! I think that has something to do with all of this."

We all look at each other as if he was crazy and look back at him,

"What the hell are you talking about Eren?"

He shakes his head and begins to walk to the end of the skeleton.

"There is something wrong with me and I have to find the reason for that. For now on, I'll be on my own. I can't put you three in danger any more than I already have. So I'm leaving now."

Mikasa grabs his shirt and pulls him back.

"Eren, there is no way in hell we're going to just leave you alone. I can't believe you would even say that. We all love you Eren and will stay with you for the long run. You're not leaving us and that's final."

"But…"

"No! We'll find a way out of this!"

Armin yells. Eren gasp and then stops talking. He looks at me and I can't tell myself to look at him. I can't believe what I am hearing right now. I just now found out that the boy I have liked for two years is alive again and now wants to be alone. He wants to be alone all by himself. I had noticed my thoughts and tried to comfort me but Mikasa put his hands down.

"Not now, Eren. Later."

She whispered. I was about to say something to them but Eren beat me to it.

"Well, there's only two ways that we're going to do this. I can either run away and go on alone…..or….If you can convince the soldiers that I am human and on their side, I'll stay."

He said to Armin. Armin's eyes widen and he stood up.

"But why are you asking me? I'm just a burden to all of you guys. You three are the best the cadets had to offer and I wasn't even able to make top 10 in training. I'm not a soldier so you shouldn't rely on me for this!"

"Armin! If it wasn't for you, we would have been devoured by Titans five years ago! We have never seen you as a burden, only a friend that we can always rely on when we are in a difficult situation. And that difficult situation is now so we all need your help if we're going to survive this."

I nodded my head at Armin to say that Eren was telling the truth and his eyes widened once more. He looked down at his hands and then back at us.

"Okay…..I will try to convince them."

And with that, he walks out of the smoke, leaving us to hope for his brain to get us out of this. I glance at Eren and go to sit beside him. He looks at me and I glance at him every few seconds. I could see that he was looking at my red wrist and he started to frown.

"Robina, I'm so sorry for hurting your wrist."

I look at him and then back at my wrist. I had forgotten about the whole incident where he threw his wrist out of my grasp. It was such a little thing to apologize for. He put his hands on mine and began to rub them slowly. I just stared down at my gloved hands as he rubbed them, liking the feeling of his skin again.

"It's okay…..but that's not what I'm mad about…"

He stopped rubbing and gave my hands a little squeeze. I looked at him to see his usual look of determination.

"Then why are you mad at me? I know you are…."

How was I going to say this without crying? The thing is, I really couldn't…..let's just hope he doesn't notice my tears,

"I'm mad because you made me think you were dead. You died right in front of me and I was so angry! I went on a rampage and killed all of the Titans I could. I never stopped thinking about you when I did this and now you're here like it never happened!"

His eyes brightened as they saw my upcoming tears,

"Why would you do that!? Why would you tease me like that!? Why did you leave and make me worry!? Why!?"

Tears began to fall down my face and I was screaming at him now, pounding my fist on his chest. He just sat there and let me express all of my emotions I still had bottled up. I stopped pounding on his chest and looked at the tears hitting the ground. They fell like the rain, fast and in order. I stopped screaming now and the brother and sister looked at me like they knew what I was feeling. I started talking again but in almost a whisper,

"You are one of my best friends….One of the first friends I ever had…..And if I lost you again….I don't know what I would…."

It was quiet, other than the faint shouting of Armin. He grabbed my shoulders and I looked up at him. He gave me a look I had never seen before.

"I promise…..I will never ever do that again….I'm sorry…"

I didn't know what to say to his words. I just stared at him with blurry eyes, my hair not moving at all. I expected him to do something but he just gave me the same look of care. I shook my head and brought my face to the crook of his neck,

"That's all…..I wanted to hear…"

Was all I said. He brought his hands close to the small of my back and we stayed like that. I realized that he wasn't going to move until I did but I knew I wouldn't. I just needed to stay like this, hugging him with all of my anger gone. For some reason, I could feel Mikasa give a slight smile as she watched us.

"I know this is all what we needed. But we still need to convince these soldiers that you are innocent Eren."

She said. I pulled away slowly and wiped the remaining tears from my eyes. Armin's got this. He's smart and dependable so I know he will find a way to get us out of the situation that we're in. I stood up and looked down at Eren and Mikasa.

"I think I'll go help him out."

I said as I walked out of the still remaining smoke. Armin was giving the salute as I walked out. The soldiers listening to him gasped as they saw me and glared at me.

"Eren is important, strategy-wise and you have to know that he is on our side! He can help us regain Trost from the other Titans!"

Armin yelled at Commander Woerman. I nod my head and yell,

"Armin is right! Eren has the same hatred for the Titans as anyone else here! You cannot kill him when he the most important thing right now. If you kill him, you will regret it for the rest of your life, Woerman! Although…..you probably won't regret for long because my father is not very forgiving."

Commander Woerman's eyes widened because he knew what I was talking about. If he killed me, my father would most certainly kill him….slowly…..He looked at the assistants beside him and then back at me. He looked like he was thinking about it for a second but then stopped thinking. He slowly raised his hand for the cannons and I cursed under my breath. Dumbass.

"Stop!"

Woerman looks to the side of us to see an old man with wrinkles. His eyes widened and he lowered his hand quickly.

"Commander Pixis!?"

"Yes Woerman. I would like to hear about their story from them. So I will take care of them for now. They will not die today and will stay by my side for the day."

"But sir!?"

"No buts! Go gather reinforcements!"

Commander Woerman shook his head and left with the soldiers following him. I looked at Pixis with a smile and walked over to him. He gave me a smile with a shake of his mustache and he hugged me.

"It's good to see you again, Robina. You always seem to get yourself in the most difficult situations."

I grinned at him and responded,

"And you always seem to get me out of them…..Grandpa….."

**And that is the end of the chapter. Okay, let me make this clear. They are not together just because she was crying and they hugged. Remember, she hasn't confessed to him. She never said I love you or anything like that so they are not a couple yet. I decided to make commander Pixis her grandpa because he kind of looks like the older version of commander Shadis and thought that that would be cool lol. But yeah he would be her Mom's Dad and then Robina's Dad changed his name to her Mom's last name, Shadis. Soo I hope that clears that up. Anyways, please review the story! It will help me with the next chapter, hehe. Finally, thanks for reading and following my Attack on Titan fanfic!**


	12. Chapter 12: Pixis

**Here comes another attack on titan chapter! I know I haven't really paid more attention to this fanfic but I will for now on lol. People have really liked my sword art online fanfic but I really want those fans to read this one as well because it's just as good. :D I have like 30 followers for this story so I really need more reviews from you guys, if I don't know what you guys think about the story, then what's the point of writing it? You know what I mean? Well anyways, please review the story and hope you enjoy this chapter and future ones!**

Ch. 12

I looked back at the others for reassurance that they were okay and smiled. I turned back to my grandpa and led him to my friends.

"Oh yes, I would very much like to meet your special friend over there."

He said as we walked. I rolled my eyes and grumbled,

"He's special alright…."

We made it to Eren and the others and they looked at Pixis with wide eyes. Eren held up one finger slowly,

"Aren't you…."

I interrupted him.

"Yep, this is commander Pixis, the man entrusted with complete authority over the key area of mankind's defenses. And also my grandpa."

I said with a cheeky grin. My friends gasped and they all asked me simultaneously,

"He's your grandpa!?"

I blinked at their reaction and just nodded slightly. They sat back and looked back at Pixis. The commander got on his knee, to Eren's eye level, and began to speak.

"I would like to speak with you on top of the wall, if you wouldn't mind sir."

Eren's eyes went wide once again and he stood up quickly,

"No! Not at all! Let's go!"

My grandpa laughed and we made our way to the top of the wall.

"So much enthusiasm for a young boy such as yourself."

He said with a shake of his grey mustache. We reached the top of the wall and looked at the given view. Titans were trying to crawl up the wall but had no success. Pixis stared at the titans and grinned.

"Being eaten by a Titan wouldn't be so bad…..as long as it was a sexy one."

I sweat dropped and punched him on the shoulder. God, even my grandpa is a raging pervert. I turned to Eren and gave him a look that said 'tell him everything.' He obeyed my silent command and told the commander everything that had happened. He told him about the cellar that was in his home, how he became a Titan, and what his father researched on. I just stood there amazed because even I hadn't heard half of his story.

"That's that. Then visiting this cellar should clear everything up?"

Asked Pixis.

"Yes sir…..at least I think so…"

He turned around and looked at us.

"Hmm…..there's no way to tell if everything you said was valid but I can see when a person is being sincere. That is why I can personally guarantee your safety."

Every single one of sighed in relief. I put a hand on Eren's shoulder and looked at me with a slight red on his cheeks. He jumped when the commander began speaking again but it was not directed towards him this time.

"You are cadet Armin Arlert…..is that correct?"

Armin looked up immediately and responded quicker than I could blink.

"Yes sir!"

"You were the one who came up with that plan to defeat the Titans with the other Titans. Do you believe it can work? Or were you just winging it to save your hides?"

Armin thought about his answer for a second then spoke with a soft smile.

"Both commander. I was going to suggest that we use Eren's Titan to lift that huge boulder and block the hole in the wrecked gate. It's all I could think of and I wanted everyone to know that Eren's ability could be used to our advantage."

Pixis turned around again and stared out into the pained district. There wasn't really anything that could tell what my grandfather was thinking but he seemed on track. At least he did to me. Armin began to speak again.

"Granted…..I was desperate to survive…."

"Desperate to survive, huh? That's a credible reason as any son."

Pixis finished his sentence and took a swig of his flask. I rolled my eyes at his horrible habit. The only thing good about him drinking was that he didn't get mad like some other people when he was drunk. I looked down to realize that my hand was still on Eren's shoulder and I took it off quickly. I couldn't see his face but I could tell he was smirking on the inside. Commander Pixis wiped his mouth and walked over to us. He got on his knee again and asked Eren the magic question.

"What do you say Jeager? You think you can plug up that hole, son?"

Eren hesitated at his straightforwardness.

"Well….I…I don't know….It's possible but at the moment I don't really understand my power any more than you do. I'm sorry…."

"Ah…Yes….My apologizes for asking the wrong question. Are you willing to cadet Yeager, or not?"

I knew the answer before Eren could respond. We all knew.

"I'll do it…I'll do it! I don't know if I can seal that hole but I'll do it!"

Pixis smiled and patted his shoulders.

"Well said son!"

And with that, he stood up and called upon some sergeants below us. Armin began doubting the plan but I ignored him. I kneeled in front of Eren and he looked at me with his emerald eyes. I put my hands on his warm hands and gave him a serious look.

"You're going through with this, yes?"

"Yes."

"Good. I just want you to know that you don't have to worry about being alone out there. It doesn't matter if you think you're the only one facing a hundred Titans, just know that I will always be there for you."

His mouth opened a little but he quickly swallowed what he was about to say. I smiled and ruffled his brown hair.

"Just get the job done, okay?"

"O-okay…Robina…..?"

I stood up and looked down at him.

"Hmm?"

"Why do you care so much about me?"

I panicked inside but stayed calm inside. I just giggled and flipped my long blond hair in his face.

"Figure it out why don't you?"

And with that, I walked over to my grandfather and cheered myself on mentally. I gave him a hint of my over for him but I knew he wasn't going to get it. He's just not that kind of person. But I think it's cute that he's clueless. I reached beside Pixis and looked down to see all of the cadets and sergeants gathered. Most of them were panicking and arguing with each other. Pixis shook his head and explained,

"I just gave them all the command to retake Trost. Now their acting like a bunch of white trash and complaining. You helped train them, what's wrong with them dear?"

I squinted my eyes and searched for an answer.

"They're just cadets. They're all scared and believe the only way out is to fight with each other. Most of them didn't even expect to be fighting Titans. But if you yell at them loud enough, they'll listen…."

Pixis grunted in understanding and stared at the frantic crowd below. I couldn't look at them anymore and turned around to look at my three best friends. I looked at Eren and noticed that he was missing a boot so I thought I might as well get him one. There was a closet for storage with uniforms in there so I just took a spare boot from there. I jogged over to him, my hair swaying side to side, and got on one knee.

"What are you doing, Robina?"

"Giving you a new boot, genius."

He made an 'oh' sound and let me finish my job. I pulled the boot to his knee and he just stared at me and lifted my hair.

"What?"

I asked.

"Your hair's touching the ground. Doesn't it slow you down?"

"haha…hmmm…..no I don't think so."

I stood up and twirled, my hair twirling with me then resting against my lower back again.

"But it does make me look sexy, huh!"

He blushed madly and looked away to keep me from noticing. But I always had a keen eye so hiding his blush was impossible.

"Robina, grab the boy. We're going for a walk"

I nodded and yanked Eren to his feet. He put his arm around his head and scratched his hair as he walked. I just continued pushing him to where my grandpa wanted to go. But knowing Eren, he got into a conversation with Pixis which just bored the fuck out of me. We suddenly passed one of Eren's oldest friends and he stared at us. I couldn't remember his name but I knew he saved Eren and Mikasa from dying in Shiganshina. Eren glared at him and pointed at the ground a few times. I giggled at his gestured and mouthed the words 'sorry.' The guy just rolled his eyes as if to say, "Forget about it." I turned back to Pixis and Eren and saw the memorable flask again.

"Grandpa, if you don't stop drinking, once of these days you will die."

"Hahaha, stop worrying. Damn you're just like your father."

I crossed my arms and pouted as he downed the drink. He turned around and brought his arm over to Eren.

"Care for a sweep?"

I glared at him and he probably knew that I was.

"Uhh….Yes sir!"

He grabbed the flask and looked at it for a couple a seconds.

"Eren, you better not…"

I was interrupted by him taking a huge gulp of it. I glared at him and widened my eyes when he suddenly spit it out. He made a gag sound and I smiled. Slapping the back of his head, I said,

"Well that's what you get for drinking the shit, dumbass!"

He put his head down and grumbled,

"You don't have to be so harsh about it."

I laughed and gave him a hug, making him red again. I just love teasing the hell out of this guy, hehe. We suddenly stopped walking and grandpa looked at us.

"I'll address the cadets once again but I will mention you."

We both nodded and stood beside him, formally. The commander took a deep breath then gave his famous scream,

"ATTENTION!"

All of the cadets stopped fighting and looked at us. Even I, from all the way up here, could see that the only thing in their eyes was fear.

"Take note, the blueprint of the retake Trost project is this! Our primary objective is to seal the hole! Yes, you heard right! What's more is that it will be done manually!"

The cadets began to freak out again looked at us like we were idiots.

"As for how the task will be done, that's where this fellow comes in! Allow me to introduce, Cadet Eren Yeager!"

Eren immediately saluted and I followed suit. I know this was going to turn out bad by just looking at the cadet's faces. Their expressions showed complete confusion and hopelessness.

If only they could see what Eren was capable of.

**And that is the end of the chapter. Hell yeah, I finally finished this chapter and also added some of my own stuff in it for Robina's sake. And by coincidence, attack on titan is on right now on Toonami. So I'm going to shut up right now and watch it lol but I do have a few more things to say. Please read my other stories and give this story a review! Please review guys, you don't need an account to review my fanfics so nothing is stopping you. But yeah I think that's it other than the fact that I won my soccer game today! What's up bitches! Finally, thanks for reading this story and stay tuned for the next one in the next week or so. :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Relieving Stress

**Well I think it is about time for another chapter for this story. This story takes a little bit longer than my other ones because it's going by the episodes and not what I made up so I have to constantly look at that episode I am writing on and make sure I haven't made any mistakes lol. I really wish that you guys would review the story more often. You don't need an account to review my stuff so yeah. I would also like it if someone helped me out on Deviantart and draw Robina and Eren together. That would be totally cool lol but yeah I've been really busy but I'm not one to take 5 months on a story and then its only like 1000 words -_-. ALSO, I AM PUTTING UP A POLL ON MY PROFILE OF WHAT STORY I SHOULD WRITE AFTER I'M DONE WITH THIS ONE. SO PLEASE VOTE FOR WHICH EVER ONE AND I WOULD APPRECIATE YOUR VOTE. **

Ch. 13

The plan is simple. Eren turns into a Titan and then puts the rock where the hole is in the wall. But it's not that simple. Hell, we don't even know if Eren can turn back into his Titan form. And if he still can, who says he won't go berserk and forget everything about the plan. The thing I'm most worried about though is his safety. I can't afford to lose him again. I can't even believe how I acted when he died. I acted like a dumbass and wasn't professional at all. I may have the skills of a high rank general but the only difference is that I'm a 15 year old girl who is way over her head. I looked down at all of the frightened faces of the cadets and it seemed like they were thinking the same thing. Pixis noticed this automatically and offered them a choice. Run away or try to take the district back. Knowing them, the majority of them will decide to quit and throw away all of the training I helped them with. But some stopped and listened again when the commander changed subjects,

"If you remember wall Maria…."

Wall Maria? Why is he bringing that up?

"The sound of reconquest had a nice ring to it, but it ended up having an ulterior motive. The population couldn't sustain itself in the limited space that it had, so the deaths that resulted from the mission were deemed necessary for the survival of humanity. It was a sin that all of humanity was guilty of, including me. However, if Wall Rose was breached, humanity would not be able to get off with just twenty percent of the population being killed. With only Wall Sina left for us to live in, less than half of the population could be sustained, which is why reclaiming territory this time is so important."

My eyes went wide as I let his words in. He was right. He was so totally right. I looked to my right to see Eren tense up. Don't get me wrong, Eren was tougher than nails but there was so much pressure on him. I think I'm going to make sure he's alright after my Grandfather is done but I think I should add in his influence.

"We have to stay and fight! If we run away, the Titans will attack us again and again until there is no one left! Do you all want that to happen!? You have to put your life on the line for your love ones and for yourself as a human being! If you don't, then you might as well walk right into a Titans mouth! I am sick of fear taking over our courage as soldiers! So now is the time to throw away that fear and give humanity all you've got. And if you do that, I know we will never lose this fight!"

` I yelled as my heart pumped with adrenaline. I took a deep breath after talking and swore I saw a few grins form down below. I turned to my Grandfather and Eren to see them smiling at my words. I smirked and turned to the crowd again.

"Now is the time to fight with everything you've got! Let's go!"

I said as I flipped my ponytail and disappeared from the cadets' view. My Grandfather cleared his throat and mumbled.

"I couldn't have said it better than myself."

I smirked and sat on one of the wooden boxes, crossing my legs. Eren walked over and sat right beside me. I looked at him and he grinned.

"That was pretty cool…..I mean, what you said…"

I blushed slightly and punched him in the shoulder softly,

"Oh shut up! I'm sure you would have said the same thing!"

He smiled softly and looked at the ground. I stared at him for a second and noticed that his shoulders looked really stressed.

"Eren, are you okay?"

I asked softly. He looked up at me quickly as his emerald eyes widened.

"Yeah! I mean….yeah. Why do you ask?"

I put my white-gloved hand on his warm one and patted it.

"Don't act like you don't know. Everyone can see that this is a lot of pressure that you are putting on your shoulders. I know everyone is depending on you but you have to relax. If you don't, you won't be focused and succeed in the operation."

He knew I was right but he, of course, didn't like to admit it. I put my hands on his shoulders and pushed them down.

"Starting with these."

He groaned softly as they went down and I giggled.

"Did you just get that sort of feeling when you lay on the bed and everything starts to hurt for a few seconds?"

He nodded with his eyes closed and I rubbed his back, my hand going up and down his back muscles.

"Well that's what happens when you're stressed so cut it out, big guy."

He sat up straight and his back bones cracked slightly, making me flinch. He looked down at his hands in his lap and began to speak.

"Your right, Robina. But I can't help it. I've never been in this kind of situation where everyone was counting on me to save their lives."

I smiled and ruffled his hair.

"I know but you will have me, Mikasa, and Armin by your side…Always…"

He smiled and nodded, looking back out into the district. We sat there for a minute before he gently rested his head on my shoulder. I gasped inaudibly and looked away from him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"I'm sorry Robina, but I'm just really tired right now."

He said in a hushed tone. I was really glad he couldn't see the blush creeping its way to my cheeks because if he did I would have to kill him…..Just kidding…A couple of soldiers walked past us and snickered. I shot a bird at them and wrapped my arm around Eren's shoulder. He sighed to my touch and rested deeper on my shoulder.

"It's okay, get some rest. You deserve it."

After a few seconds, his breathing slowed and gave off a repeating soothing sound. I didn't realize he was this tired. I guess being a Titan can take a lot out of you. Commander Pixis walked over to me and smiled.

"So caring for your friends, I see. Just like your mother."

I smirked and rubbed my hand up Eren's forearm slowly.

"She really was amazing, wasn't she….He's really tired after being a Titan and sucking up to you."

I said with a quiet laugh. Pixis grinned and nodded.

"I know nobody likes a teacher's pet but I love them!"

I shushed him and he quieted down.

"How much time can he sleep before he has to SAVE EVERYONE'S LIVES, Grandpa?"

I asked as I gave him a look that said, 'give him a fucking break.' He sighed and took another sip from his flask,

"Normally I would say that there is no time for sleeping but I have to say, the boy needs his rest. He's your age right? 15?"

I nodded and smiled.

"Yeah and every teen needs sleep to grow."

He agreed and covered the sun from his eyes.

"I will give him about thirty minutes, okay? In the meantime, I will go talk to my elite team and give them the details of our plan."

I nodded and looped my fingers around Eren's hair.

"Thank you, Grandpa Pixis."

He nodded and left Eren and I alone again. I looked down at my crush again and kissed his forehead softly. He moaned softly as the skin of my pink lips came in contact with his skin. I couldn't help but smile. He looked so peaceful when he slept, unlike when he is awake and under stress. I brushed some hair that fell to his eyes and whispered in his ear.

"I'm so grateful you're alive, Eren."

He, of course, didn't hear me but I liked to think he did. I suddenly felt tired as Eren and rested my head against his.

I guess I need some rest too….."

I mumbled as I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up to my Grandfather nudging my shoulder slightly.

"It's time, Robina."

I nodded and rubbed my eyes. I know it was only thirty minutes but it felt like six hours. I rubbed Eren's cheek and whispered soothingly in his ear.

"Eren, it's time to wake up. Come on, wake up."

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. I smiled and he returned the gesture. He sat up and stretched his arms above his head. I did the same and stood up, offering my hand to him. He took it gladly and his tired expression quickly turned to an expression of seriousness and determination. I shook my head and giggled.

"You ready, hotshot?"

"Fuck yeah."

Was all he said as we made our way to Mikasa and Armin. We reached them and Armin immediately began apologizing for making Eren responsible for everything. Eren put his hand on Armin's shoulder.

"Armin, don't apologize. I have believed in you from the start, Robina and Mikasa too."

I smiled and nodded at the other blond. His crystal blue eyes sparkled and I blushed at his beautiful irises. I turned to Mikasa and she looked at Eren.

"I would feel better if I helped protect you along with the elite team. I don't want you to be alone."

Eren looked annoyed and it was presented in his tone.

"I'm not your little brother anymore, or your son. You don't have to protect me every time I do something. Besides, I won't be alone because Robina will be there."

Mikasa gasped and looked at me.

"Protect him okay…."

"You can count on me, Mikasa."

She smiled and went into a thinking mode until one of the leaders of our operation spoke up. Ian Dietrich. We walked over to him and he turned to Mikasa.

"Mikasa, I want you to come with us. Eren needs all of the cover he can get."

Mikasa never showed it but I could tell that she smiled on the inside. I smirked as I turned around to face Armin.

"Don't die, kid."

"Right back at you."

He said as we bumped fists. Ian turned around and faced the district.

"Alright…let's go!"

**And that is the end of the chapter. Did anyone notice that I always say 'And that is the end of the chapter' at the end of every chapter? Lol I don't know why but I can't help but tell people the obvious. Anyway, this chapter was really fun to write because I really wanted to focus on Eren and Robina's relationship as of now. I wonder if she will tell him she likes him. I mean the story is rated 'M' for a reason right!? I guess we'll just have to find out in the future chapters. But for now please review this chapter and follow the story as you have done with the past chapters. I do ask that you take consideration about the DeviantArt request and PLZ VOTEE FOR MY NEXT STORY. THE POLL IS ON MY PROFILE! Anyways…thank you so much for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14: Plan Frustrations

**Alright, it's been about a week so I think I should write another attack on titan chapter! I am almost done with my other story which is about sword art online so I will probably start on a blue exorcist story. I also plan on starting on another story and I want you all to vote for what that story should be. The poll is on my profile so all you have to do is click it and then vote! I would also like for you guys to review the story! This story was supposed to compete with my SAO story but damn. That story has 9,000 views and 45 reviews so far. This one has about 4,000 views and 12 reviews sooooo let's get it going people. But enough about that, let's get the chapter started shall we!? I hope you guys like it!**

Ch. 14

We all started to run to our destination while Armin and the others distracted the Titans. It seemed to be working because they never noticed us as we ran along the wall. As we ran, the white-haired girl next to me began to speak while running.

"I want you to know one thing, Jeager. A lot of people are going to die today for you. Their blood's on your hands. I'm talking friends, captains, lieutenants, yes they are soldiers and they are prepared to die. But remember, every one of them is a flesh in blood person."

She continued to explain the meaning of what we were doing and everything she said was true. This operation was all on us. If we failed, then we would lose wall rose, just like wall Maria.

"Just keep that in mind. Take this with seriousness and determination."

"Right!"

I smiled slightly as Eren yelled out his simple response. He had determination, alright. Way to much if you ask me but what can you do? It might be the best thing I like about him hehe. I looked at Mikasa and I knew she was thinking the same thing. I looked straight ahead again and noticed that we reached the part of the wall we were supposed to.

"This is the place, let's do it!"

The white-haired girl, known as Rico, stops and lifts her flare gun. Covering her ears, the green flare shot up high in the air and signaled Pixis. With that, she joined us as we all jumped into the air and through Trost. We all swung through the air with our gear with ease. The wind hit my face and blew my hair back but I didn't care. I had to focus on what we were doing right now. I flew behind Eren while Mikasa flew beside him. He flew to a building and sprinted on it before sliding his gear against the ground. He finally rose into the air and gave out a battle cry, biting his hand. His blood gushed out as a ball of electricity formed. Mikasa and I flew to a building and just watched as our best friend changed into a giant Titan. Smoke surrounded him but suddenly faded once he took the first step. My eyes went wide as I saw him in his titan form once again. Eren is such a badass! I looked to Mikasa and she looked back.

"Hopefully this will turn out how we planned."

She said with a little worry in her voice. I simply nodded and brought my emerald eyes back to Eren. My breath came fast as I saw his size compared to the boulder. How was he going to lift that fucking thing? I glanced at Mikasa.

"How is he going to lift that boulder?"

Her eyes stared at Eren for a second before she spoke.

"It's hard to see how he is going to do it. The difference in size is a worry but in sheer will, he's got this."

I smiled and nodded. Eren turned around slowly and looked at us. I tilted my head and looked at him with a confused expression.

"What is he doing?"

He turned around completely and our eyes widened as he lifted his fist.

"Mikasa, watch out!"

I yelled as we both jumped out of the way. His fist crashed into the roof with force as we barely managed to dodge his attack. What the fuck was happening!? Why was he attacking us!? When he was a titan last time, he only attacked other titans but now…He's just attacking his comrades. We were both blown away from the pure power of his fist and debris began to fly in all directions. I winced as something cut my arm and Mikasa, her face. We slammed into a chimney and groaned as we both got up slowly.

"A-are…..you okay…?"

"Y-yeah…."

We said to each other. Our eyes widened as he lifted another fist.

"Watch out!"

One of the commanders said as we used our 3D gear and flew to an above building. I shook my head and bolted my gear to Eren's face. Screw it. I looked him straight in his green eyes. The commanders looked at me with shock and widened eyes.

"Shadis! Get away from him!"

He yelled. But I didn't listen.

"Eren! I know you're in there somewhere! I know you recognize me! Remember! Remember the time when I was your teacher in training! Remember when we would laugh as we slashed the wooden Titan dummies. Remember when you laid your head on my shoulder on mine and we both fell asleep in each other's warmth. Please remember!"

I yelled as my face turned red with embarrassment from our past memories and anger from the situation at hand. Mikasa flew right next to me and yelled in his face as well.

"You know she's right! Snap the hell out of it! Wake up!"

But all he did was just look at us like we were stupid. I heard a few steps behind me and I turned around to see Rico opening up her flare case. My eyes narrowed in anger and I pointed at her.

"No! Do not shoot that red flare up yet! We can still do this!"

She shook her head and readjusted her glasses.

"It's too late. This plan is a failure."

She said as she shot the red flare in the air. I gritted my teeth and cursed out loud.

"Fuck!"

Mikasa continued to yell and ignored the rest of us.

"Eren! Listen to me! You're human!"

She yelled. Eren's hand shook a little and I gasped. I grabbed Mikasa's arm and flew us both upwards as Eren punched himself in the face accidently. He flew back and fell against the giant boulder, not moving. We both came back to the other commanders and landed softly.

"What the hell was that!? Just look at him."

I shook my head and stopped when I felt something. It was a tingling feeling that made me have Goosebumps. Titans again. At that moment one of our escorts screamed at us.

"Commander! We have a six meter and a ten meter Titan heading our way. Oh my god, look! It's a twelve meter Titan at 12 o'clock!"

We all looked to see that there was, indeed, a Titan on its way to Eren's knocked-out body. I glared at the Titan and gritted my teeth again.

"Jesus…..The plan is a bust. We need to leave now."

Rico nodded.

"I agree, a full withdraw is in order."

Mikasa suddenly turned around with the scariest face I had ever seen. My breathing grew slightly heavy and I back away from her. The commanders' eyes widened and they quickly looked away. They all started doubting each other and began to argue. All I was worried about was Mikasa. She had her hands gripping tightly to her swords and her face showed a demon that came from the depths of her hatred. I put my hand on her shoulder and she slapped it away hard. I winced and glared at her.

"You need to calm the fuck down."

I told her. She growled at me but I didn't break my expression.

"Shut up."

I stepped forward and slapped her across the face, leaving a red mark on her cheek. She gasped while the others just watched us. She grabbed her cheek and looked at me with big eyes. One of the guys got between us.

"That's enough. We don't have time for this right now. Rico, I want you to take out the twelve meter while we take out the other two."

Rico got in his face.

"Are you nuts!?"

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm in charge of this operation and we're not leaving Eren defenseless! He is our last chance of taking over the district so shut the hell up and do as you're ordered. We will defend him until the last man standing is dead! Now go!"

Rico grunted and walked away.

"Fine….my team with take out the Titan and we will try the plan again."

Ian turned around and faced us.

"And you two! Get hold of yourselves! We need to focus and not lose our cool. I know you love him but snap out of it. Just go save the man you love."

Mikasa and I blushed as we looked at each other and said,

"It's not like that."

Well…..it was for me. Ian nodded and left to take out a Titan. That left us with an awkward silence as we glanced at each other occasionally. I guess I should be the better person. I gave a deep sigh and gave her a tight hug, making her gasp.

"I'm really sorry about slapping you, Mikasa. I don't know what came over me…."

She hugged me back tightly.

"I should be saying sorry. You wouldn't have done that if it weren't for me being a total bitch and all."

I let go and smiled slightly. She did the same but then her smile turned into a frown as she looked at Eren.

"W-why…..haven't his injuries repaired themselves?"

I gasped and saw that his injuries were smoking but didn't change a bit. I began to grow worried. What if he doesn't change back? No…..I have to stop worrying and focus. If I don't I could get myself and everyone else killed. I heard yelling but it was faint. I turned around to see Ian sprinting at us.

"Robina, Mikasa! Titans are surrounding us! We need to defend Eren at all cost!"

"Right!"

Mikasa and I yelled at the same time.

"Mikasa! I'll take the right, you take the left!"

"You got it, Robina!"

She yelled as she took out a Titan, cutting off the nape of the Titan's neck. I, on the other hand, was shooting like no tomorrow. Three Titans fell with only one bullet to each of their weak spots. I landed on a building and blew the smoke coming from the tip of my gun. I scanned the district from left to right. Where were they all coming from!? They are all coming in our direction for some reason. Wait…Eren…..Their coming for Eren! A familiar voice suddenly brought me out of my worried thoughts.

"Mikasa! Robina! What happened to Eren!? Why on Earth is he just slumped like this!?"

It was Armin. I flew next to Mikasa as she spoke.

"Something went wrong and he just attacked us! He lost control of himself and now he's like that! I have no idea how to wake him up! He's been out like this for the past few minutes!"

Armin gasped as he looked at Eren again.

"But the plan!"

"He's defenseless and we need to protect him! B-but there's just so many! I don't know how we're going to keep this up!"

Armin's face turned to one of horror as he heard her words. He mumbled some words I couldn't understand and took out his sword. My eyes widened and I got a bad feeling deep in my heart.

"Armin? Armin!? What are you doing!? Stop!"

"I'm pulling him out of here! Defend him for as long as you can! I don't know but something tells me that the nape of his neck is the big part of the picture! He came out from there last time so that should happen again! He'll be alright, as long as I don't hit the center."

He said as he raised his sword and gripped it with both hands. I could feel a tear fall out of my eye as I watched him. He could kill him right now but then again, he could also wake him up. Armin….please….don't kill him….His raised sword began to fall and Mikasa and me couldn't help but scream.

"Noooooo!"

The sword went inside and Eren instantly woke up, roaring and screaming.

"Holy shit…."

I grunted as Eren began to freak out uncontrollably. Armin was hanging on for dear life as Mikasa and I watched.

"Stop it! You'll get yourself killed!"

"I'm fine, just defend us! They're a lot more people you have to worry about! Now leave Eren to me and do what you two do best!"

My tears blew past me as I cursed under my breath and left him to deal with Eren. By this time, multiple Titans had swarmed the other soldiers. Well they weren't going to get far. As long as I was here, they were all good as dead. I flew behind them in a flash and shot my golden bullets in their flesh, watching them fall like dominos. Soldiers thanked me as I flew past them. I intersected with Mikasa and we both took out a giant Titan about thirteen meters. With the two of us here, there was no Titan getting through here. We were born to kill Titans. We were born to protect the ones we love and defend the humanity with our lives. We both landed next to each other and took in deep breaths.

"Do you think Eren….."

I was cut off by a loud roaring. We both gasped and turned to the huge boulder where Eren was. He was standing now and roaring. But this was a different roar; it was a roar that meant that he was in full a control.

A roar that meant he was ready.

**And that is the end of the chapter. God, this took a long time to write lol but it always does. I made this chapter a little bit longer than the others and actually got a little more than an episode in. I, of course don't own attack on titan, but I sure freaking wish I did! Anyways, if you want to PM and give me ideas, I'm open to any of them! And is it Yeager or Jaeger? Because if its wrong, then I can go back and change it. I looked on wiki and it said it was Yeager but I still have suspicions, you know? If you want to PM about drawing Robina and Eren together and then putting it on Deviant art, then that would be so cool! It could be like a whole series and you wouldn't have to imagine what is happening. You could look at the picture and know exactly what's happening lol. I put a poll on my profile to see what story I should write next so please vote for that! So far we have:**

**Blue Exorcist: 4 votes**

**Spiderman: 2 votes**

**I don't care just pick one! : 2 votes**

**Young justice: 1 vote**

**Legend of Zelda: 1 vote**

**So there you have it so far. It takes one button to vote so vote! And please please please review the story! You don't need an account for that! And finally, thanks for reading! **


	15. Chapter 15: Titan-Sized Resposibilities

**Well I haven't updated in a while for this story and I'm really sorry lol. But now, here is a chapter so don't get mad at me! If you like this story then you should read some of my others because I write the same in every single story lol. And some of my stories have Robina in it because she is my OC so check it out! I really want you readers to review the story! You can't just let other people review it or the same people review just because you're lazy, review! Anyways, I'll be done with my job in like 2 days so I should have more time to write and all of that crap. :D And finally, thanks for reading, tell your friends about the story, and here's the chapter!**

Ch. 15

My eyes widened as I witnessed the scene in front of me. Eren was now awake and it seemed that he finally knew what he was doing. He looked at the boulder and crouched down beside it. If I had to guess, he was going to have to use his legs and shoulders to carry that thing. There was no way it would be easy though.

As I said, he put the rock on his legs and rested the huge thing on his shoulder, right next to his head. He stood there for a moment before finally starting his journey to the giant hole in the wall. Mikasa and I just stood and stared at him as his feet shook the ground. I think every cadet was just shocked at the great display. I smiled brightly and whispered to myself.

"Eren…."

"Mikasa, Robina!"

I turned my head to the side to find Armin landing beside us. As soon as he stood up, I hugged him tightly and gave him a grin.

"Armin, you did it! You woke him up!"

I said. He just smiled and blushed at my hug. I released him and he scratched the back of his head.

"Well it's not over yet. But we're set. He's determined to see the mission through the end. As long as we got his back on the way to the wall, victory will be ours!"

He said. I looked to the elite commander, Ian. He seemed to be thinking about it but suddenly yelled his command.

"Defend him! I don't care if it takes the last man standing, defend him! I don't want a single Titan near him!"

On instinct, I immediately jumped off the roof and headed to Eren's sides. Mikasa and Armin stood there until Ian commanded them to follow me. I smirked as I saw the coming Titans. There were a bunch of them but we could take them. As long as we knew that Eren was going to complete the mission. I looked down to see some soldiers trying to distract a few Titans. Did they want to get themselves killed!? But they were just doing their job, I guess. The Titans began following them and they started running. I shook my head and gritted my teeth as I watched them from above. If they get cornered, their done for. Three Titans followed them and I managed to shoot one of the Titan's necks, killing him.

"Damn! Mikasa! Armin! I'm going to distract them as well."

I said as I landed on the ground. I turned around and looked into Eren's huge eyes. He stared down at me with a look that said, 'what are you doing?' I gave him a slight smile before I turned around to see five Titans walking at me. I put my swords and guns back into my gear and tightened my gloves. I was going to run and get them out of Eren's way. Then when I see fit, I'll kill them. But I can't kill them all before they reach Eren so this is what I'm going to do. Let's see what all that running training has done for me over the years.

"Alright you bastards! Come at me!"

I screamed as I sprinted past them. They turned around and began running after me. But I smirked as I was keeping a good distance between myself and them. Thank you, Dad. If I hadn't trained, I would've never been able to do this kind of thing without dying. I ran past a few more Titans and they followed me as well. Some cadets stared at me with shock, not because of what I was doing, but because how fast I was running. I looked behind me to see Mikasa and Armin killing Titans.

"Keep it up guys!"

I screamed in a quickened pace. My lungs started to burn and I knew that that wasn't good. But I couldn't just stop running; I had to keep going for Eren.

"Ahhh, fuck it!"

I yelled as I shot my gear into the buildings beside me and swung behind the group of Titans. I grinned as I cocked my two guns and tried out my new trick. I twirled in the air and shot at the same time, sending an army of bluets at them, each one hitting its target. The group fell like flies on top of each other in a pool of red blood. I landed on the ground and turned around as I heard Armin.

"Gooooooo!"

He screamed as Eren gave a loud roar and slammed the boulder in the hole. The ground, as well as the wall, cracked with his mighty force. I fell to my knees and laid my guns down to the ground. We did it. I don't believe it…but we did it….All of the souls that sacrificed themselves for this very moment didn't die for nothing. If they were here, all they would is smile. Smile because that's all I could do right now. My legs felt like jelly from running and my gut felt like I got punched but it was worth it. We protected wall rose and the Trost District.

"Armin!"

I yelled as I stood up slowly and jogged to him. He held me up as soon as I reached him.

"Th….Thank you…"

I said. He smiled and patted my back.

"Thanks for distracting all of those Titans, Robina. Are you alright?"

I nodded and stood up, breathing heavily. I wasn't invincible, you know.

"So…..What do we do now, Armin?"

I asked, my cheeks puffing. He gave me a serious look and turned to Eren's Titan form.

"We have to get Eren out of there. I'm going to cut him out,"

My eyes went wide.

"What!? You might hurt him! Isn't there another way!?"

He took my hand and we jumped to the top of Eren. We landed on his shoulder and gripped his body.

"I would say pulling him out should work but he just won't budge. Plus, he's hot as hell to the touch. Damn, he's fused with the carcass. I can't pull him free!"

I stood up and cursed loudly. Mikasa and Rico landed beside us and examined Eren.

"What's going on Armin?"

Mikasa asked him.

"I can't seem to free him from his binds."

He replied. Rico brought out one of her swords and pointed it at Eren.

"Then we cut."

She said as she swung her sword. I gasped and moved to stop her but I was too late. I turned to Eren to see that He was free, unharmed, and pulled into Armin's arm. Armin gasped as he fell backwards and hit the lower back of the Titan's body. They stood up and seemed to be okay, making me sigh in relief. Until I saw two giant Titans suddenly walk up to us. Where the hell did they come from!?

"Shit!"

I screamed as I reached for my two guns but out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a black figure. It came down like rain and slashed the two Titans at the same time. My eyes went wide as blood sprayed on my face. Gross….I wiped away the blood and looked to see who had killed them. My vision was blurry so I jumped down to Eren and Armin to get a better look. I squinted my eyes and saw the 'Scout Regiment' symbol on the back of his green cape. I gasped and then shook my head. I gritted my teeth and shouted at the figure.

"Levi, you asshole! That was my kill!"

He turned to me with the same glare and stared at me.

"You were too slow, Robina. Now listen up, kiddos. This is the part where you tell me exactly what it is I'm looking at."

I jumped in front of him and smiled.

"This is my friend Eren and he just so happens to have the ability of changing into a Titan."

His eyes went wide but then quickly went back to his usual gaze.

"Well whatever he is, now's not the time. I'll question you all later but now we all have to get to safety as soon as possible. Robina, I'll need you to help me with this."

I nodded and turned to Eren and the others.

"They did their job, now is the time for them to rest. I'll try to escort them to the base and meet you back here ASAP."

I said to him.

"Sounds good."

He said. I shook my head and smiled with my head down. I couldn't believe that I would see Levi again. He came by a couple of weeks to help me training and we seemed to compete with each other on every turn. I admit, I had a little crush on him for a few days, but then quickly realized that I was like five years younger than him, hehe. After that, he would just piss me off and we would compete even more. But he was a friend, nonetheless. I looked toward my comrades and helped Armin pick up Eren.

"Come on, guys. Let's go."

I said. Mikasa put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a confused look.

"We have to take him to Commander Erwin Smith. He's the only person that will guarantee Eren's safety for the next couple of days."

I said still walking. She stopped me again and stared at me."

"Why didn't you tell us you had all of these connections?"

I gave her a slight smile and winked.

"I'm a commanding officer, aren't I?"

And with that, we took Eren to the compound and let Rico handle the rest. She probably knew what to do, considering she was my grandpa's right hand man. While they did that, I ran back to help Levi destroy the rest of the Titans. With the two of us, they were no match. If I had to compare, I would say that we were the two best killing machines that ever lived…For our age, I mean. The rest of the soldiers shot cannon fire at the Titans trying to climb the wall so they were no problem.

"Alright, that should be all for now."

Levi suddenly told me. I stood up straight and stretched.

"Just like old times, huh?"

I said. He gave me a small smirk and leaned on one leg.

"Yeah but I don't remember having Titans in the mix."

I waved my hand in the air and walked past him.

"They didn't change anything, hehe."

I swore I heard a small chuckle escape his lips before he shot his gear lines and swung away. I flipped my hair and continued to walk, the smelly air filling my nose. I looked around to see the CDC starting to pile up in the streets. One woman gave me a white mask and I accepted it gladly. I dug in my pockets and snatched a new pair of gloves for me to wear, in case I had to touch something dead or wounded. I walked through the streets with my hands in front of me and a disgusted expression on my face. People were carrying dead bodies everywhere and the sight made my stomach weak. I turned to my right to see a head of brown and instantly recognized the face. Jean. I ran to him and was about to greet him until I saw what he was staring at. My eyes went wide as they began to tear up.

"M-Marco….."

He turned to me and shook his head slowly.

"I…..I don't even know what happened…what could've….."

He was stuttering and I just waited patiently for his sentence. A white-haired woman from the CDC patrol walked to us and tapped her clipboard.

"What was his name?"

Jean's eyes remained wide as he stared at her. I had never seen Jean like this. He was usually the loud mouth sweet guy I knew but now he just looked….scared…He began to walk away from her and the woman spoke again.

"I need his name. Please, sir. It's been far too long since we plugged in the hole in the wall. If we don't do something fast with these poor souls, an epidemic is likely to happen. We're the first line of defense against secondary disaster. We'll mourn the fallen as soon as we have done our jobs. Is that understood?"

Jean turned to the tattered body of Marco.

"He was a member of the 104th cadet core, captain of squad 19, Marco Bott."

My eyes softened as I felt sorry for Jean. Marco was probably his best friend, next to me. He must be feeling like I did with Eren. The woman wrote the name on her clipboard and looked back at us, her glasses reflecting some of the sun's light.

"Bott, dearly noted then. I appreciate it, cadet, continue."

She said. And with that, she left. Jean looked like he was about to cry but I knew he wouldn't he was too proud. I walked up to him and touched his face. He looked at me with water in his eyes and a frown lined up in his lips. I slowly wrapped my arms around him and gave him a soft gentle hug. He slowly hugged me back and gripped me tightly.

I released myself from him and looked into his brown eyes.

"I'm…..I'm so sorry, Jean."

I said. I leaned up to his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hopefully, it would make him feel better. He sighed to my touch and looked down at the ground.

"Thank you, Robina….,"

Was all he said. I nodded and walked away slowly. Everywhere I went, I had to solve a problem. I couldn't solve them all but I would certainly try, damn it. What was my next priority?

Eren's safety.

**And that is the end of the chapter. This chapter actually took me like three to four hours to write lol. And I didn't take a break either! It took me so long because Halloween is on and I love that movie so I'm watching it! Lol. And besides, Halloween is coming this Friday so why not, huh? Anyways, I beg you to review the chapter! I don't write the story for nothing! :D And finally, I hope you liked the chapter! I know this was kind of a slow chapter with the action and all but it's going by the anime and that's what it's going to be about. Personally, I didn't like that boulder scene but now that were in the next part of the anime, the romance will be kicked up a notch! Until next time, thanks for reading! Tune in for the next chapter!**


End file.
